Who Knew
by KataraJanae
Summary: Who knew that Mai was a princess of another realm.Who knew that Gene was still alive.Who knew Mai of all people would hide a sercret from her freinds. What will that think?How will they react when they find out the truth? What will happen between Mai and Naru? Will he pushed this aside and try to protect her when her life is in danger? Or will he just walk away? Leaving her forever
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm back and bad as ever. Lol well I really hope you enjoy this story. I was inspired by a really amazing writer. So please review and tell me how I did. ****J**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt only the plot, but if you want to give me credit for it then...**

**Lawyer: *Ahem***

**Me: *sighs* Fine. Let's just start the flipping story.**

**Lawyer: I'm glad we reach an agreement.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get that damn grin off your face.**

* * *

_**Who Knew**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Hi Melody**_

_I can't believe it. I never thought they would find out this way. No not like this. I wanted to tell them when I was ready to reveal my real self. When the moment was right But not now. What would they think? How will they feel? Will they still love me? Treat me like their own? Why now? Why here? Why me?_

_**Normal POV**_

It was a normal day at SPR. The whole gang was there just hanging around. Bou-san and Ayako were fighting like usual. John and Masako were just smiling and trying to hold back their laugher at the two. Mai was going to make tea and Naru and Lin were in their lair… err offices. Yep just a normal day in Mai's opinion. As she was fixing the tea she realized that they were running low.

"Ughh.. Hey guys I'm going to run out for a moment to get some more tea." Mai said walking from the kitchen.

"Do you want some one to go with you?" Ayako asked stopping her fight with Bou-san for a minute.

"No it's ok. The store is just around the corner I'll be alright." she answered back. The priestess just shrugged.

"You worry too much, old lady. Mai is 18 she will be just fine without you hanging over her every second." Bou-san explained. You could see the vain in Ayako's head twitch.

"Shouldn't I say that to YOU, and WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Ayako exclaimed. Mai just sighed as the two continued arguing. She then walked to Naru's door and knocked. She peaked inside when she heard 'come in'.

"Umm Naru I'm going to run to the store for some tea." Mai said.

"Fine. Don't get lost on your way back." he replied. Mai's eyebrow twitched and she mumbled a quiet 'jerk' but it was loud enough for him to hear. She then shut the door and stomped out the SPR office.

* * *

-_**with the SPR team-**_

It's been a couple of minutes after Mai left. Naru came out his office to get something to drink when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it seeing as there was no one else there to. When he did open it there stood a young man around 18 or 19. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a striking resemblance to Mai.

"May I help you." Naru said coldly. The man looked at him and then smiled.

"Yes, you can. Do you by any chance know Mai Taniyama," he asked. Naru could feel a weird feeling boiling up in his stomach. _'What does he want with Mai'_

"May I asked what business you have with my assistant." Naru said.

"I don't think I'm obligated to answer that." the un-named male said with a smirk.

Naru growled a little. "As her boss I'm should be informed of any business that has to do with my assistant, especially if they occur at the office."

"Why don't you just say your jealous that a handsome man like me is coming to see your sweet precious Mai." he said with a huge smirk on his face. Naru was about to tell the cocky teen off when he heard a semi annoying voice come from the other room.

"Naru who's at the door." Masako said as she walked to the two. "Hello."

"Hello to you too, my angel." he said as he kissed Masako's hand. She blushed and giggled with was covered by her kimono sleeve. Naru would have gagged at the scene if he wasn't… well Naru.

"Why don't you come in." she said as she stepped aside, pushing Naru a little, opening the door a bit more and gesturing for the enchanting man to come in. The teen accepted her invitation.

"Why thank you my angel." he bowed. Masako giggled again covered by her sleeve. "Would you mind as to give me your name."

"M-masako." she said.

"Masako. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." he said as he once again kissed the girl's hand. Masako blush became redder.

"T-thank you. Why don't you come and sit with the rest of the team." she said. He smiled a charming smile that made Masako blush become beet red.

"After you my dear." he said gesturing for her to show the way. She giggled again she latched on to his arm and lead him to the interview area. Naru sighed, shut the door, and headed towards the others. _'I hope Mai comes back soon so she can explained why this person is here.' _he thought.

* * *

_**-with Mai-**_

Mai was heading towards SPR after she finished shopping. She had gotten a variety of Naru's favorite flavors. _'I hope he'll appreciate this.' _she thought to herself. As she walked up the steps of the SPR office she felt a very familiar presence. Too familiar. _"No it can't be him. No that's impossible."_ Mai thought. She continued to walk into the office.

"Hey everyone I'm back." she stated. She could hear laugher and chatting in the other room. She then walked towards the room it was coming from. "Ok I'm going to make so tea. Who all wants some."

She walked completely into the room with the bag still in her hands. All the laugher and chatting seemed to stop when she enter.

"Hey, what's every talkin…" she trailed off as she saw who everyone was talking to. Her mouth dropped open and she dropped the bag in her hand.

"B-b-Brandon." was all she managed to say. _'No it can't be' _she thought. Said man stood from his place next to Masako and walked a little towards Mai.

"Hey Melody. Long time no see." He smiled

* * *

**And that ends chapter 1. Please review and tell me how I did. I will make me update faster. **

**Until next time.**

**J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own even half of Ghost Hunt. Bummer I know.**

**Recap**

"_B-b-Brandon." was all she managed to say. 'No it cant be' she thought Said man stood from his place next to Masako and walked a little towards Mai._

"_Hey Melody. Long time no see." He smiled _

_**Who Knew**_

**Chapter 2**

_**I Cant Believe It**_

_**Mai's POV**_

"Brandon" I whispered quietly. I could feel the tears burning my eyes threaten to fall_. 'I could believe it. How could he be here. I thought he… I thought he… I cant say how it he here.' _"Is it really you?"

He chuckled. "Yes, it's me."

That was it. That little statement sent me over the edge. I ran into his arms and hugged him as tightly as I could. I let the tears freely run from my eyes. _'it him he's here I cant believe it.' _I could feel him wrap him arms around me. I tighten my fists on his shirt then took in his scent. _'Yep this is Brandon he still is wearing the cologne I got him for his birthday a couple years ago before… I cant think about that now, and I won't think about it.' _

"Why are you here? HOW are you here? I thought you were dead." I cried. I could fell Brandon tighten his arms around me.

"I thought I was too, but luckily mother did everything in her power to save me. I've spent the last two years recovering." he explained.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Do you know how much I cried after that?" I cried louder.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to worry you." he said as he push me off him to look into my eyes. "You have a job and we didn't want to distract or worry you."

"Worry me. WORRY me! I thought you were dead for heaven sake and you didn't want to worry me! And who is WE!" I exclaim tears stream down my face.

"Princess claim down-." he started but I interrupted him.

"Don't princess me! Who is WE, Brandon!" I said in a really stern voice. I could see him jump a little at it.

He then sighed in defeat. "Me and Mother. Look we knew what you had to do and we didn't want you to come back home and put your life at risk."

He try to give me another hug but I pushed him away. I then hung my head and let my bangs cover my eyes. I then began to chuckle a little like a mad women.

"Melody what's wrong." Brandon asked worried. I just continued to chuckle.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! I just found out my 'suppose to be dead' brother has been alive all this time. It's been two years Brandon. Two whole years. And NOW you want to tell." I exclaimed I lifted my head up. My eyes blood red. I was so angry and hurt. _'how could they keep this from me.' _

"Princess claim down. You know what happens when you get mad." he said while he held he hands in front of him showing that he means no harm. I got angrier at his words. _'how dare he.' _I could feel my energy rise. I could see the dim gold light surround me. Objects by me start to rise.

"So what if I break a few things." I said like it was nothing, but I knew what would really happen if I release my anger this way.

"Melody there are innocent people here. Please claim down you don't want to hurt them do you." he said gesturing to the horrified and confused SPR team. I looked at them. I had forgotten they were there. I could fell myself claim down. The object that were once hovering were now placed back to their original position. The golden glow that surrounded me was now dimming. And my blood red eyes were turn back to their brown state. Once I completely claimed I dropped to onto my knees and cried.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I…I.. I'm so sorry." I placed my face in my hands and cried harder. I could feel two different pairs of arms around me. I looked up to see Brandon on my left and to my surprise Naru was on my right. His blue eyes looked at me with worry with a hint of fear.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just." I started but was interrupted by Naru.

"Mai it's ok. Claim down. Everything is ok." he said as he comforted me. He word sound so sure and full of care. They claim me more that anything. I quickly got myself together. I stood with the help of both boys.

"Like I said I'm sorry. I could have killed you guys. I should have controlled myself better." I said as I let my head hang and a few tears escaped from my eyes.

"It's ok Mai. We just want to know if you are alright." Ayako said as she stood. The rest promptly stood as well.

"I'm fine guys. Really I'm." I said giving them a reassuring smile.

"That's good so do you think you can tell us what this was all about and what just happened." Bou-san asked. That question earned him a cold glare from Naru that could freeze hell and a really hard hit on the head with Ayako's purse.

"Idiot." she hissed. Bou-san rubbed his new bump.

"I was just saying what everyone was thinking." he said defensively. Ayako was about to scowl him more but I interrupted.

"Ayako it's ok. You all would find out anyway." I smiled. I then broke out of Naru and Brandon's grippes and sat on the couch between Bou-san and Ayako. Naru sat in his chair next to me. Brandon sat on the end of the couch next to Masako. John sat next to her and Lin, who came out a few minutes ago to see what was all the commotion, was sitting next to him. I looked over to Brandon to get reassured on what I was about to do. He gave me a nod and I took a deep breath.

"Well," I started everyone turned their gazes on me. I gulp starting to fell a little uncomfortable. "I haven't been honest to you about who I really am."

I watched as the team all got a expression on their face that I couldn't describe, even Naru let his expression show from his hard mask. I took another deep breath and continued.

"Well I'm…"

**Hehe cliff, do you hate me now. Lol well chapter 3 is coming soon so try not to become to crazy over it. ****J**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello party people. Well here's the moment you all been waiting for. Drum roll please. (Drum rolls) … wait for it…. Wait for it …. Chapter 3! Yayyy! Let's get started shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, blah, blah, blah, wish I did, yadah, yadah, yadah.**

* * *

**Recap**

"Well," I started everyone turned their gazes on me. I gulp and started to feel a little uncomfortable. "I haven't been honest to you about who I really am."

I watched as the team all got an expression on their face that I couldn't describe, even Naru let his expression show from his hard mask. I took another deep breath and continued.

"Well I'm…"

* * *

_**Who Knew **_

**Chapter 3**

_**The Wonderful World of Andrea**_

_**Naru's POV**_

_I was scared. I was actually scared of Mai. Mai of all people. I can believe I was afraid of my little cute, sweet, loving, caring, warm-hearted, ghost-magnet of an assistant. How could she be capable of this. Who is she really? What is she hiding? Is she actually Mai Taniyama? Or am I in love with just her cover-up?_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"We'll I.." Mai started. She was getting really uncomfortable under the stares of the team. She gulped for what was like the thousandth time. Then she remembered something. "Before I tell you, you all have to promise to not tell another living soul, or I will be forced to.. forced to.." Mai gulped again.

"Forced to what?" Naru said. Mai took a deep breath. She then looked Naru straight in the eyes. Her expression was dead serious. Everyone knew what she was about to say was super important.

"I'll be forced to destroy you." her voice dropped to a dangerously low and serious tone. Everyone just stared at her wide-eyed for a minute trying to decided it they wanted to know such information that it will cost them their lives.

"I promise" Naru said after he mentally decided. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"I do as well." Lin said.

"Me too, Mate." John said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"I promise too, Mai." Masako said with her kimono covering her mouth.

"Me, too." Ayako said.

"Come on guys, Mai really wouldn't kill us, would she." Bou-san said standing up. Everyone just glare at him. Brandon spoke before Mai had a change to.

"It wouldn't be her decision." he said.

"Bou-san please just promise me." Mai said. Bou-san looked at her for minute before he sighed and sat back down.

"Ok I promise."

"Thank you." Mai smiled "Ok like I was saying. Well how do I explain it? Ok. You all know about magical creature, like fairies, mermaids, vampires, elves, and stuff like that." everyone nodded for her to continue. "Well everything magical you have heard of is real. There is the other realm called Andrea. It is the kingdom of magical creature and things."

Everyone looked at Mai like she was crazy. The silence was starting to get uncomfortable until John spoke up.

"How do you know this Mai." John asked. He knew Mai had no reason to lie.

"Well I'm sort of the princess of Andrea." she said as she rubbed the back of her head much like John did earlier.

"You're a what." Ayako exclaimed. "is this some kind of joke"

"No joke. What Melody is telling you is the truth." Brandon answered her.

"Who is Melody, her name is Mai." Bou-san said pointing towards said girl.

"Actually Mai is the name I go by in this realm. My giving name is Melody Nicole." Mai answered him. He looked at her with disbelief.

"I don't know about anyone one else but I would like to see this 'other realm'" Naru said as he folded his arms over his chest and sitting back in his chair.

"Me, too." Masako said. John and Lin nodded in agreement. Mai sighed.

"Ok you would've had to go there anyway." she said. Everyone looked at her with the same question written on their faces. "I'll explain later."

Mai went over to a bare wall and put her hands together. She then closed her eyes and said something in English.

_**Andrea**_

Then there was a bright golden light. Everyone shielded their eyes. When the light finally dimmed the was a portal on the wall. They looked at the wall in awe then at Mai. Everyone was shocked at what they saw in front of them. Naru's eye widen. _'What happen to Mai.' _he thought.

* * *

_**Naru's POV**_

My eyes widen and my heart started beating faster by the minute. There before me no longer stood a girl but a woman. A young beautiful woman. I always thought Mai was beautiful no doubt but now she was just wow. Her short brown hair was not darker and stopped a little passed her hips. Her brown eyes got a little darker. It looked like she grew taller a few inches shorter than me. Her cleavage grew and her hips got wider. She was ever man's fantasy girl. She was enchanting. I could feel heat in my body. Some rised to my face and some… umm went lower. _'Damn hormones'_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Everyone was staring at Mai. It was dead silent when Brandon decided to speak.

"Great to have you back princess. I mean it was weird talking to you when you looked like that. Seemed like you wasn't my sister." Brandon said ruffling her hair.

"Well that's how I looked when we were kids." Mai said slapping her hands. Brandon laughed just then his phone rung.

"Hold on I got to take this." he said as he walked to another room.

"Mai." Bou-san said. Mai turned to look at the others. They all were standing and looking at her with wide eyes. She could see a small blushed on Lin, John and very surprisingly Naru's faces.

"What?" Mai asked very confused.

"What?! You. That's what." Ayako said.

"What about me?" she asked now starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You look like that. I mean one minute you where our cute little Mai and the next you're a se-" Bou-san trailed off afraid to finish his sentence. Mai could see a deep blush come on his face. She just giggled.

"Thank you Bou-san but this is how I actually look." she said. Bou-san just stayed quiet. Mai giggled again. Just then Brandon came running back into the room. He face as serious as death.

"We have to go now." he said gesturing to the portal Mai opened.

"Why what's wrong." Mai said worried.

"Hiro's here." he said. Mai eyes widen. Her heart quicken as the felling of fear enter and shock her body.

"No he is dead father killed him." I said shaking.

"I thought he was too but his back now and we know he wants you." he said.

"What does he want with Mai." Naru asked emotionless. But deep down inside he was terrified. He didn't know what was going on. He was scared. Something he hasn't felt in a long time.

"He wants her dead." Brandon replied. Naru eyes widen a bit.

"Why"

"We'll explain everything later, but right now we have to go bef-" he was cut off by and explosion. The front door burst open revealing a teen about 19. He had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. His skin was sickly pale.

"Get in the portal now. I hold him off." Mai demanded as her eyes became blood red. Everyone ran into the portal. Naru stopped by Mai.

"Mai, I-"

"Naru please just go to Andrea. I'll be there in a second. I'll be fine." Mai interrupted and gave him a reassuring smile. Naru sighed and stood near the portal waiting on Mai. _'he is so stubborn' _Mai thought. She then shook her head and focused on the problem in front of her.

"Pleasure to see you again. Hiro." she said sarcastically. The blonde smirked.

"Oh please. They pleasures mine., princess." he said as he bowed. " Have you reconsidered my offer."

"The answer is still No." Mai sternly said.

"Oh that's too bad." he said as the smirk on his face grew. "Now I have to kill you."

"No it's too bad for you." she replied. As she did a blinding light grew from her. Hiro covered his eyes with his arms and trying to stand his ground. _'she has gotten stronger.' _he thought.

Then there was another explosion.

"Mai!" Naru yelled just before the light consumed everything.

"Mai…"

* * *

**Well that's ends chapter 3. If your confused that's ok everything will be explained in chapter 4, hehe. I'm evil to make you wait loll. I would also like to thank all my reviewers. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update.**

**Chapter 4: **_**The Dead is Alive: **_**Secrets are revealed, Hearts are broken, Love blooms.**

**Until next time ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is it Chapter 4 most things will be explain. Somebody will be found. And love stats to bloom. It's so… it's soo… what is it? I don't know how to explain it. Oh well. On with the show… err story.**

**_Thoughts dialogue_**

Normal dialogue

**Disclaimer: I already told I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

**Recap.**

"No it's too bad for you." she replied. As she did a blinding light grew from her. Hiro covered his eyes with his arms and trying to stand his ground. _'she has gotten stronger.' _he thought.

Then there was another explosion.

"Mai!" Naru yelled just before the light consumed everything.

"Mai…"

* * *

_**Who Knew**_

**Chapter 4**

_**The Dead is Alive **_

_**Part 1**_

_**Mai's POV**_

I could feel something hard and warm underneath me. The last thing I remember was using my powers to give us some time to escape. I opened my eyes to she Naru starring at me. His usually cold eyes were now soft and gentle. He was looking at me with such care. Then I realized I was on top of him. I felt my face heat up and I quickly squirmed off him. The blush on my face was getting redder with every passing minute.

"I'm sorry Naru. I… um." I blushed. Naru sat up rubbing his head a little.

"It's ok Mai." he said emotionless while he stood. He then held a hand out for me to take. My blush got deeper as I took his hand.

**"**_**Looks like some one is in loovvee."** _I heard my brother's voice ring through my head.

**"_Whatever"_** I replied back. I heard Brandon chuckled then our connection faded. Naru help me up and looked towards the now closed portal. Then I relized something we were in Andrea. I turned around to face my brother.

"Who was on the phone before Hiro attacked." I asked.

"Gene. He said that he located him around us and to come to the base immediately." he replied.

"So that means we have to go though-" my brother nodded knowing what I was implying. "Ughh I hate going though there. It's so trying." I pouted.

"I know but it gives you a chance to practice." he smirked.

"Excuse me but practice what and where are we." Bou-san asked.

"We are in the outskirts of Andrea." Brandon said.

"Oh so where are we going." Ayako asked.

"Well we will be staying in our parents castle over there." I said point to a huge white castle which can be seen if you walked up to the cliff.

"Wow. You live there, Mai" John asked while he admired the view. I giggled.

"Princess we have to go now if we want to make it by sun down." my brother reminded me. I sighed.

"Ok" I said. I motioned for the team to follow me and my brother through the forest.

"Where are we going." Ayako asked.

"We are going to the vampire district. There is some one really important there that Naru needs to see." I said. Naru looked up at me.

"And who might that be." he asked.

"Who will see." I smiled.

"D-did you say vampires. Like blood sucking, fang-baring vampires." Ayako asked shakily. I grinned. I let my eyes go red and I let my inner vampire out. My fangs started to grow.

"Yes you have a problem with vampires?" I asked showing them my fangs. They all seemed to jump. I laughed. I then let my fangs disappear as my inner vampire was being contained.

"Don't worry. I will never hurt you guys." I said giving them a reassure smile. They seemed to ease up a bite.

"S-so you're a.. you're o-" Ayako stuttered

"Yes. I'm half vampire. So is Brandon ."

"How is that?" Lin questioned for the first time in like forever.

"Our mother is a pure blood vampire. She is also the queen of them." Brandon answered I just smiled.

"That's interesting. So where exactly are we going. Mai can I still call you that." Masako asked hopefully. Ever since her and John started hanging out she has been a lot nicer to me.

"Of course you can. I'm still Mai just a little.. different." I smiled at her. She laughed and smiled back. "And we are going to the my mother's old castle, or the base. It 's located a few miles from the Vampire city. It won't take us that long to get to it."

"Oh" she smiled at me and we continued our walk. We came across a small clearing, when me and my brother suddenly stopped

"What's wrong." Ayako asked. I looked at her. When she saw my eyes I could tell she was scared. "Mai what's wrong."

"Guys stay back. Lin make a barrier around ya'll." I demanded. Lin just nodded his head and made a barrier around the SPR team. My brother and I was out side of it standing there like normal waiting for something to happen

"Come on out we know you're there." my brother chuckled. I just giggled.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

_**-with SPR gang-**_

"Why are they laughing." Bou-san asked no on in particular.

"I guess they find it funny." Lin answered.

"But what is so funny? What's going on." Ayako asked.

"I can sense 5 very strong souls, but they're not ghost and they're not human." Masako said.

"Vampires?" John asked.

"Maybe." Lin said. While the team continued with there conversation, Naru was watching Mai or Melody, whoever she is. _**'Be careful. I don't care who you are or what secrets you keep I will always love you.'** _he thought.

* * *

_**-with Mai and Brandon-**_

Mai was blushing hard off what she just heard. **_"Does Naru actually fell like that"_**

"Who's mind are you reading." Brandon asked her with a huge smirk on his face.

"No one's. W-what make you think that." she said blushing hard.

"Well you have to had heard something to make you blush that hard." he snickered

"Ughh I cant stand you sometimes you know that." she said punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"I love you too." He said as he brought in to a hug against her will.

"Brandon let me go." she cried.

"Nope. Don't wanna." he said like a stubborn child.

* * *

_**-with SPR team-**_

"Umm what are they doing." Ayako asked.

"I think they're hugging. Well Brandon is forcing Mai to hug him." Bou-san replied.

"I thought there was a threat." John said.

"I still can sense the souls." Masako said. The gang continued their rambling. Naru was looking at the scene in front of him.** _'I don't care if they are siblings. He needs to keep his hands off my Mai.' _**Naru thought.

**"_Jealous are we." _**he heard Gene's voice ring through his head.

**"_Gene. Is that you? How are you doing this, aren't you dead." _**Naru said. He heard Gene chuckle.

**'_You will find out soon my brother.' _**and with that he disappeared from Naru's thoughts

**'_What does he mean.'_**

* * *

_**-with Mai and Brandon-**_

"Brandon I'm dead serious. Let me go." Mai said in her serious voice. Brandon just laughed at his little sister.

"Awww. So sorry to ruin your love fest, but it's getting revolting to watch you." a very annoying male voice said. Suddenly five men dropped from the trees. They all had on black and mask so you really couldn't see their faces. Mai and Brandon continued with their business like they didn't hear the voice.

"Brandon I said let me go."

"Why cant I hug my little sister." he pouted. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Umm excuse me did you hear what I just said." the male said.

"Yes we did, but as you can see we are ignoring you." Mai said irritated. "Now Brandon let me go!"

"Fine, but I'm not going to tell you a message that Ren told me to tell you." he said as he crossed his arms and pouted like a five year old.

"Ahem." The man said again. The siblings ignored him once again.

"Some times I wonder who's the oldest. And what did Ren have to tell me."

"I'm not telling."

"Brandon!"

"Aye. I'm sick of being ignored. Keith!" he yelled. Said man nodded and darted towards Mai. Mai stood still. She could hear her friends yelling for her to move in the background. She just giggled and let her bangs cover her eyes. She let out her inner vampire and her eyes became blood red, but they were still covered by her bangs.

Keith then let his long claws grow and went straight for Mai neck. Before he could reach it, Mai grab onto his wrist. Keith was shocked. Mai then lift her head. She could see him tremble.

"Bad move." she said just be she tossed him away like he was nothing. He hit a nearby tear with incredible force, and slid down the tree, leaving a blood trail.

Everyone around her was shocked except her brother.

"Brandon you can rest I can handle this. I need the practice." Mai said as he gave him a smile. He chuckled.

"Ok have fun." he said as he ruffled her hair. She laughed. he then turned and walked back to the gang.

"Oh I will." she then turned her attention back on the 4 remanding men. "Who's next."

"You little Bitch! Trey." they man barked. One of the men on his right nodded and shot towards Mai. He had a knife in his hand. He aim it right towards Mai heart. She quickly dodge it by jumping in the air. The man looked shocked as Mai kicked in jaw then in his chin. He flew back and hit the ground face first. The impact made him brake his neck.

"Damn... James! Leo!" both men nodded and darted towards Mai just like the other two. Mai just giggled and surprisingly ran towards them too. She ran in the middle. Both men punched at her but was stopped when Mai shot her hand into there heart. They both turned into dust.

* * *

_**-with the SPR gang- **_

"Is that actually Mai." Ayako asked as she watched the brunette single-handedly take on the men.

"Yes she great isn't she. Did you know she is head of the military for Andrea." Brandon said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Mai?!" Bou-san said.

"Yes Mai." he said.

"But how." Masako asked.

"Well my angel. Everything will be explained once we get to base." he said as he gave Masako one of his charming smiles. Masako blushed.

* * *

_**-with Mai-**_

"Look at me. I actually thought you were stronger than this. Some one worth my time and energy." Mai said.

"Who are you?" the man asked. Mai smirked.

"Your really should do your research. I mean you have to be really stupid to live in this realm and not know who I am. You stupid newborn." she said.

"How did you know." the man asked. You can clearly hear the fear in his voice.

"Oh I know everything about you. I know your name is Peter Windsworth. You were turn into a vampire a few weeks ago by a pureblood named Sebastian. And you have spent that time robbed and killing innocent magical creatures." Mai said.

"But how."

Mai laughed "How.". She then lick then blood from her hand. "Mmmm my compliments to the chef."

"Y-your one of us." he said shakily

"Ha, one of you. I will never compare myself to scum like you." she laughed.

"Then who are you." he asked.

"Come here." she said. The man found him self walking towards her against his will.

"Wa. What's happening." he asked try to stop himself from moving.

"No use in struggling you chose this path. You wrote your destiny. Now you cant stop the inevitable." she said. He finally made his way to her. Mai grabbed his neck and lifted him up. He grabbed on to her hand trying to get out of her grip.

"W-who are y-you." he managed to gasp out.

"I'm Melody. Princess of Andrea. Your time of tyranny is up and you will pay for you crime … with your life." and with that Mai crushed his throat. The man stopped moving and his head hung. Mai scoffed.

"Damn newborn you were a waste of my time." as she said that she slung the lifeless body into a tree. "Brandon."

Brandon nodded and with a snap of his fingers wooden stakes appeared over the remanding bodies. And with another snap I struck through their victims hearts, turning them into ash. Mai then turned back to her friends. She allowed for her crimson eyes to turn back brown.

"Damn newborns. They think if they get a touch of power that they run the show. I'm sorry you had to see that guys." Mai said to her friends. Bou-san ran to her and hugged her.

"No need to apologize that was awesome." he exclaimed

"Really?" she said kind of confused.

"Yea I have to admit that I was a little scared but it was still fun watching you beat up those guys without breaking of sweat." he said. Mai laughed.

"Well we should be heading out." she said as she started walking. Everyone followed suit. Naru walked behind with Brandon.

"You know, I don't think Mai you used even half her power." Naru said/whispered to Brandon.

"You are a smart one. To be honest, Mai's power is still growing. She doesn't even know what she's capable of. That's why Hiro wants his hands on her. So he could use her power to take over Andrea and then eventually the world." Brandon explained. Naru stayed quiet thinking over what he was just told. He watched as Mai was smiling and laughing with the rest of his team. He semi smiled and then blushed when he realized that the light from the sun reflected off her perfect skin, making it seem like it had a glow. Naru blushed a little harder. _**"Why the hell am I blushing. People are around Naru. Get a hold on yourself. Don't tell me Mai has broken you.'** _Naru thought.

"Are you having dirty thoughts about my sister." Brandon asked noticing the blush on Naru's cheeks. Naru glared at him coldly.

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me." Naru said.

"Umm… Nope, I'm all yours." he smirked.

**'_Ughh. This is going to be a long day... but still I have so many questions. Who is Mai? Why are we here? Who am I suppose to meet? "_**

* * *

**This was a long one. But the best is still to come so stay tuned. And remember the more reviews I get the faster I update.**

**Chapter 5: _The Dead are Alive:_ Part 2**

**Until next time. Review. **

**J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here's chapter 5. Thanks to yours reviews I am able to update back to back. Wow. I know Well remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: I all ready said this. I don't own Ghost Hunt. Get the wax out your ears…err the sleep out your eyes. Ughh you know what I mean.**

**Just read and review. ****J**

* * *

**Recap**

'_Ughh. I have so many questions. Who is Mai? Why are we here? Who am I suppose to meet? Ughh this is going to be a long day."_

* * *

_**Who Knew**_

**Chapter 5**

_**The Dead is Alive : Part 2**_

_**Normal POV**_

Mai and the gang had been walking for a couple of hours now.

"My feet hurt." Ayako complained. Mai rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We are almost there is just around this den." Mai said. She then lead her friends around a huge rock. There before them stood a huge castle. It was midnight black with some dark blue statues. There were storm clouds overhead giving it a kind of eerie feeling. Bats flew above them, shrieking and looking for food. The whole SPR gang stood there in awe and terror. Mai sighed.

"Guys trust me it's not as bad as it seems." she said as she walked to the front door. The team soon followed suit. Brandon then stepped up and open the door. When they got inside, they realized that Mai was right. Inside the castle was a cheery and happy vile. It was decorated in bright colors and had very good lighting. It was a kind of place where people can feel comfortable and at home.

"We're here." Mai called out. Then a figure covered in a black robe and hood came out from around the corner.

"Mai!" it exclaimed and ran to Mai. When he got to her he brought her in to a spinning hug. Naru growled but he thought the voice sounded very familiar.

"Hey. What did I tell you about wear this depressing stuff.." Mai said indicating the robe.

"I'm sorry I got cold." it said like a child. Mai rolled her eyes. The figure then sat Mai down, but still had its hand on her waist. Naru growled again at this.

"Have you talked to Alexis?" Mai asked like an impatience girl on her way to Disney world.

"No." the figure said sadly.

"What. Why not." Mai asked disappointed.

"I was waiting for you." it said as it gave her another hug. Naru growled again.

"It's not me you should be waiting on." she said as she pushed the figure away from her. It just chuckled. Then Brandon cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah I'm so sorry I forgot the whole reason why we came here." Mai said as she face palmed herself. "Naru."

Naru looked up at the girl.

"Yes." he said. Mai motion for him to come to her and the figure. She then nodded to Brandon. He nodded back and lead the others to another room, so they can be alone.

"What is this about." Naru asked as he raise an eyebrow towards Mai. Mai just smiled.

"Same old Noll." the figured chuckled. Naru knew he heard that voice from somewhere but that was impossible.

"Who are you?" Naru asked coldly

"Don't tell me you forgot about me already." it said.

"How can I forget some one I never met." Naru said, now glare daggers at the figure. The figure chuckled.

"Never met me, huh." it then started to slowly take off its hood. When he fully took it off, Naru was in shock. It was written all over his face. Naru eyes widen. His heart started to beat faster (NOT like it does when he's by Mai ). _'No it can't be. How? Why? But I thought… I thought…It's it really him."_

**"_Gene…"_**

* * *

**I know this was a shortie but I will make chapter 6 longer. I kind of want to get this chapter over with so we can get to some MaixNaruness.**_**(in chapter 6) **_**Yayyy! J Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update.**

**Chapter 6: **_**Explain! **_**Secrets are out. Explanations are giving. And a complicated love blooms. **

**Until next time Review.**

**J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow anime nerds… err I mean fans. Sorry about that. Hehe. Ok who are we kidding? We all are nerds in our own way. I'm a nerd **_**(a very cool one with lots of friends.**__**J)**_**So embrace you nerdiness. Stand up and say "I'm a nerd and I'm damn proud of it.". … We're off topic aren't we. *sighs* Sorry. ON with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Really, you have gotten it after 6 chapters.**

* * *

**Recap**

"Never met me, huh." it then started to slowly take off its hood. When he fully took it off, Naru was in shock. It was written all over his face. Naru eyes widen. His heart started to beat faster (NOT like it does when he is by Mai ). _'No it can't be. How? Why? But I thought… I thought…It's it really him."_

"_Gene…"_

* * *

_**Who Knew**_

**Chapter 6**

_**Explain!**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Gene? …"

"Who were you expecting the tooth fairy, you idiot scientist." Gene said. _'Yep this is Gene.'_

"But how are you here?I thought you where dead." Naru asked. Gene then wrapped his arm around Mai's shoulders and brought her closer to him. Naru growled softly to himself. Gene heard it and smirked evilly.

"Why don't you ask you girlfriend here." he said indicating Mai. Mai blushed deeply. Naru had a barely noticeable tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I-I'm not his g-girlfriend." Mai said as she mentally cursed herself for stuttering. Gene chuckled.

"Sure you aren't" he said. Mai elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, What was that for?"

"For being annoying." she replied she then turned to Naru. "I know you have a lot of question but can they wait until tomorrow I'm beat."

"Ok Mai. We can wait." Naru said. Mai smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.

"Gene will show you to your room for tonight." and with that she ran to the room with the others. Naru stood there speechless._ 'Did Mai just hug me.'_ he thought a small blushed appear on his cheeks.

"Your losing your touch bro." Gene chuckled when he notice the blush. He then put a hand on Naru's shoulder. "Sorry to say Mai has broken you"

"So how are you here?" Naru asked completely ignoring his brother's statement. Gene smiled at him.

"Mai will explain everything, ok."

To tried to argue Naru just nodded. Gene showed him to his room. It was a huge room with a kind-size bed on the wall to the right side of the door. Right across from the door, were huge glass windows that led out to a balcony. And across from the bed was a double-door closest. The decor was dark blue and black, Naru was thankful that it wasn't as cheery as the rest of the house. He immediately got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Naru's eyes shot open. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 1 in the morning. He sighed and slipped out of bed. He then went into the hallway._ 'So it wasn't a dream.'_ he thought. He walked around the castle not really knowing were he was going. He came across the kitchen. Deciding that he would like a cup of tea, he stepped in. As he walked in he saw his beautiful assistant sitting on one of the chair that was up to the long island that ran in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey." he said.

"Oh, hey Naru." she replied giving him a tired smiled. "What some tea."

"Sure." he said. "Why are you up this late."

"Couldn't sleep too much is on my mind." she said as she handed him a cup of tea. He walked towards her, took the tea, and sat in the seat next to her.

"Like what." he asked. Mai smiled at him.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems." she said. Naru was about to speak when she spoke again. "Do you want to know what happened to Gene."

Naru paused for a minute, then nodded his head. Mai took a deep breath.

"Ok, The normal world and the magical world are really one world, but for the safety of us magical being we chose to hide from humanity. We can revile ourselves when ever we feel like it. So. It was raining really hard one night I was visiting the mermaid district to see a friend. Oh yeah the mermaid district is located in the waters of Tokyo. I saw Gene walking not really looking where he was going. He was crossing a four-way street. No cars were coming at the time, but when he got like at the middle of the intersection, a little red sports car came and hit him. The car ran over him again, I don't know if it was an accident or on propose. The a women got out of the vehicle. She seemed pretty shocked. She grabbed Gene's body and struggle to put him in the car once she done that she drove away. I followed to a lake that wasn't that fa from see. She then threw him into it. He was lucky I was there watching and following the whole time. I drugged him out of the water and brought him here to Andrea. My mother healed him and in return he begged us to let him stay and help in anyway he could. He said that he would like to show his gratitude. My mother allowed and he has been here every since serving as her personal servant. He aslo helps me with anything I need." she explained.

"That's why we never found his body." Naru concluded after the information Mai just told him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. If I did you and him would have been in danger and I just couldn't deal with that." Mai said softly.

"Mai." Naru said.

"Yeah Naru." she said.

"Are you and my brother in some kind of relationship." Naru choked out. He didn't want to ask, he was afraid of the answer, but he had to know. Mai looked at him shocked for a minute. Then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Me.. And Gene. No way. Me and him are just friends and that's it. He's like a big brother to me." she laughed. "Besides he likes another girl and I'm in love with another guy."

"And who might that be." Naru asked. He could feel his heart ache at his question. Mai stopped laughing and looked at him. She looked away when she saw him staring deeply at her. She blushed a deep red.

"You'll laugh at me if I told you." she said.

"No I won't, Mai. Tell me." he said.

"No you will laugh at me."

"Mai, I promise I won't laugh. Now can you please tell me." he said. Mai sighed. She then mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"What was that." he asked. He really didn't now what she said. Mai sighed louder.

"I'm….in…..with…"

"Mai you really have to speak up." Naru said.

"You!" she exclaimed. "I'm in love with you!" Naru looked at her shocked as she continued.

"I have been in love with you for a while now. You and only you. I haven't thought about only any other boy except you. Not Gene or anyone else. Only you. I know you probably don't feel the same but-" she was interrupted by a pair of soft lip on hers. Naru's to be exact. Mai was shocked. She looked up at him to see his eye close. Mai soon relaxed and kissed him back. Naru broke the kissed after what seemed like hours (not that Mai was complaining) to let them both take much needed breaths. He then stared into Mai big brown eyes.

"Mai, I feel the same. And don't even tell yourself I don't. I love you Mai." with that Naru crashed his lips on Mai's once again. He wrapped his hands around her petite waist. Mai wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Naru then licked the bottom of her lip begging for entrance, which she gladly granted. He then explore the region with was Mai's mouth. He smirked when she let out a small squeak. After a while it was Mai who broke the kiss. She was breathing hard and could see Naru doing the same.

"I think we should go to bed." Naru smirked as he led Mai to his room. Mai just smiled. When the reached Naru's room they both collapsed on the bed, both now really tired. Naru looked deep into Mai's eyes once again. He tucked a few strings of her now long hair behind her ears.

"Why didn't you tell me about this." he said.

"About what?" Mai question confused.

"The whole 'Princess of another realm' thing." he said. Mai sat up. Naru did as well.

"Like you didn't tell me about the whole 'Oliver Davis' thing" she chuckled. He chuckled to.

"Well that's sort of different." Mai raise an eyebrow.

"How so." she asked.

"Well you're a princess of a world another world, for crying out loud." he said. Mai paused for a minute.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you. I really did but if I had they… they…" Mai said tears forming in her eyes. Naru then pull Mai on to his lap and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok. I'm sorry. I understand." he said. Mai wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be." he said.

"But Naru."

"No buts Mai. You had to do what you had to do. I just don't get what we have to do with this. I mean I'm really glad I met you. It's just I don't understand what role I play." he said.

"I promise when we make it to my father's castle everything will be explained." she said. Naru sighed.

"Alright. I trust you." he then took one of his hands and lifted Mai's chin, so she could look at him. "I love you, Mai."

Mai smiled, "I love you, too Naru."

Naru smiled a true smile and claimed Mai's lips once more. They broke the kiss and laid down. Naru wrapped his hands around Mai bringing her closer to him. She then snuggled into his chest. Naru kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Mai."

"Goodnight, Naru."

And with that the to let the peacefulness of sleep consume them while wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Awww cute right. I know. Lol will thanks for all the reviews. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update.**

**Chapter 7: **_**Meeting the Family, plus Destiny.**_

**Until next time. Stay Breezy lol. J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hello, hello, I know you all miss me, but don't despair I have returned. I am really kicking myself for being lazy. I was all like really stop being lazy girl and write the story. So here I am I really love writing my stories, and as long as you review I will continue to make more. So review. ****J**

**French Dialogue**

Japanese Dialogue

**Disclaimer: Sadly to say, I don't own Ghost Hunt…I know… I know...just please.. Please…don't cry *sniff***

* * *

_How dare he touch her. My precious Melody. He put his filthy hands on her prefect skin. His unworthy lips on her soft heavenly ones. How dare he. That unworthy piece of trash will pay. He will pay for even looking at her prefect body._

* * *

_**How Knew**_

**Chapter 7**

_**Meeting The Family, plus Destiny**_

Mai woke up to the sun shining into her eyes. 'What time is it' she thought. Mai tried to get up but she felt something heavy on her waist. She looked over and saw a sleeping Naru.

"He looks so cute while he's sleeping." she whispered to herself. She then looked up at the ceiling.

"I do, do I." she heard Naru say. She looked over at him to see his blue eyes starting at her. Mai blushed.

She then move a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "Yes you do."

"Well you look cute when you blush." he said bringing her closer towards him. Mai blushed harder and turned her head away from him. "Why are you hiding. It's cute Mai. Look at me."

Mai looked back at Naru, to find him grinning.

"Why do you have that stupid look on your face." Mai laughed. His grin just grew large. In one fast moment, Mai realized that Naru wasn't lay down by her side anymore. She looked around the room until she saw blue orbs floating over her. It took her a minute to realize that Naru was now hovering over her, which one hand on either side of her. He had a sexy smirk on face. He then leaned down to her ear.

"What look." he asked. Mai blushed when she felt his breath on her ear. Naru smirked. "I love it when you blush."

The brunette just blushed harder. "S-stop Naru." she said, pushing on his chest lightly. Naru just chuckled and claimed Mai soft lips.

"Do you really want me to." Naru said as he broke the kiss. Mai blushed.

"No I don't, but what will the others say if we don't go down to breakfast." Mai said seductively, which surprised Naru. He looked at her shocked for a minute, then he smirked.

"I guess your right, but we're not done here." he said as he gave her a kiss. Mai just giggled.

"Ok, ok, but I'm going to go take a shower." she said as she pushed Naru off her gently, and started towards the bathroom.

"Can I join you." Naru asked smirking. Mai giggled again.

"No, Naru. You can't." she blushed.

"Well I call next… Mai." Naru said.

"Hm."

"I don't have a change of clothes." he said. Mai face palmed herself.

"How can I forget to get you guys clothes. I'm so stupid." she said.

"I thought we all ready established thatall long time ago." Naru smirked. Mai's eyebrow twitched.

"You jerk!" Mai exclaimed. Naru smirked as Mai rubbed her temples. "Let me see your phone I left mine in my room."

Naru reach into his pocket and gave Mai his phone. She then started dialing a number, once she was finished with that she held the phone to her ear. It rung a few before some one answered.

"Hey Gene." Mai said. Naru growled at the mention of his brother's name. 'Why is Mai calling him.' he thought. He could feel a hand on his shoulder. He looked to find Mai giving him a reassuring smile. 'Did she hear what I said. NO she couldnt have unless.' he was about to question the girl when he was interrupted.

"Well sorry to disappoint you." she snapped. "Yeah…whatever…Can you bring everyone their clothes and things they will need for the day…Because I said so…WHAT no…B-because." with that last part Mai blushed hard. Naru was wondering what made her blush like that.

"Gene, can you stop worrying about our relationship and do as you were told…Because, ugh sometimes I wish I would had let you drown… Whatever… Thank you…No I will not do that!… bye Gene." and with that she hung up the phone and handed it back to Naru. "Sometimes your brother can be just so… Ughh."

Naru chuckled "I know what you mean. What were you two talking about anyway."

Mai blushed. "N-nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing." Naru said standing up, keeping his gaze on Mai, and slowly walking towards her.

Mai turned her head anyway from him. "It's nothing Naru."

"Mai." Naru said sternly. Mai sighed she knew she couldn't win against him.

"Please Naru don't make me say it." Mai pleaded.

"That bad huh?" Mai shook her head. Naru sighed. "Fine. But you will tell me one way or another." he then brought Mai into a mouth-watering kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Then they heard some one clear their throat. They broke apart and looked to see the person that disturbed them. It was Gene and he had this most devilish smile on his face.

"I see you took my advice Mai." he chuckled.

"Gene shut up, or I'm going to suck every ounce of blood from your body." she threaten her eyes turning blood-red.

"Ok, ok I just came to bring you your things." he said as he hand them their stuff.

"Thank you now get out." Naru barked. Gene put his hands up showing that he meant no harm.

"Ok, I'm going." he said heading towards the door. He opened the door to go out but stopped before he did so. "Have fun you two." and with that he left the room.

"Thank goodness he's gone. Now I'm going to go take a shower." Mai said. She turned to leave for the bathroom but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Aren't you forgetting something." Naru said. Mai sighed. She then went back to Naru and gave him a long peck on the lips.

"Much better." he said. Mai giggled and went to take a shower. Naru went into the bathroom in the hallway and did the same.

After his shower Naru came back into the room. Gene had apparently given him his usual black attire. He sat on the bed towel drying his hair, when Mai walked out of the bathroom. She had her hair wrapped up in a towel. She had on a strapless black dress, that ended mid-thigh. She had a red belt that went around her torso. The dress was tight-fitting on the top, with hugged her chest, pushing it up a bit, while below her belt was looser and kind of flared out. Mai then slipped on some red heels that were about 4 inches.

"I'm going to kill Gene and Brandon." Mai said under her breath but Naru still heard.

"And why is that." Naru said as he raised an eyebrow. Mai sighed. She took the towel from her hair. She then flipped her hair a little. Naru couldn't help but stare at her.

"Because they made me wear this." Mai said indicating her outfit.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Naru smirked. Mai threw her towel at him.

"Of course, you don't." she said.

"You will pay for that." Naru smirked. Mai giggled.

"Ok, ok, but let's go eat. I'm starving." As she said that her stomach growl. Naru chuckled and headed towards the door followed by Mai.

* * *

When they got to the dining hall, the rest of the SPR team was already there.

"Mai!" Ayako and Masako squealed as they rushed over to Naru and Mai.

"Good morning guys." Mai smiled.

"Is it true." Masako asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Is what true.?" Mai said as she tilted her head a little in confusion.

"Gene told us that he walked in on you and Naru in a intense make-out session." Ayako squealed. Mai blushed a deep red and she could see Naru tense up.

"Excuse me I have to go kill my brother." Naru said as he walked past them over to a smirking Gene. I giggled.

"I take that as a yes." Masako said her smile grew. "It's about time Mai."

"Wait. I thought you had a thing for Naru too." she said to the dark haired girl.

"I did, but I'm with John now." she said. Mai and Ayako's eyes widen.

"You're with John!" they both squealed a little louder than the should've. Everyone in the room stop and looked at them. John was looking away with a deep blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry." Mai said as she nervously rubbed the back of her head. Everyone stared at them for a minute more before returning to their previous conversations.

"I can't believe it. How? When? How long?" Ayako asked a bit quieter practically jumping up and down.

"For about a week now." Masako smiled.

"And your just now telling us!" Mai said.

"Sorry it just didn't come up" Masako said. Mai just smiled at her.

"Didn't come up. You could've pulled us to the side and said something like, oh I don't know 'Hey guys how it's going. By the way me and John are DATING'" Ayako said she emphasized 'dating'.

"Why is she so worried about our love life when she clearly has trouble in hers." Masako whispered to Mai but loud enough for Ayako to hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ayako blushed as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh please, we see how Bou-san looks at you and you guys practically argue like a couple, so why not make it official." Mai teased. Ayako was about to comment back when Gene's voice could be heard around the room.

"Haha I know. Mai looks like her old self in that outfit. It's so cute." Gene laughed. Brandon joined in. Everyone in the room was looking between the brunette and the laughing pair. Mai's eyebrow was twitching and her hands balled up in fists. She then made her way to the two. Once she was in front of them, she grab the front of their shirts and held them high in the air.

"If either one of you say another word, I will break every single bone in your body." Mai said.

"Is that a threat." Gene teased.

"No it's a promise." Mai said sternly.

"But we were just complement on how pretty you look." Gene pouted.

"Yeah princess. You look hot and I'm not saying that because I'm your twin brother." Brandon smiled. Mai's let her eyes go blood-red. She then looked at the boys sternly.

"Ok, ok. I surrender." Brandon said put his hand in the air showing that he gives up. Gene did the same. Mai then drop the two and walked over to her seat. She huffed as she sat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you mad, Princess." Brandon joked. Mai snapped her fingers and a wooden stake appeared in front of Brandon's heart.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." he said. Mai snapped her fingers again and the stake disappeared. Brandon let out a breath than he never knew he held. To be honest he was scared of his twin. She was so much stronger than him already, and she hasn't even mastered her full potential. Even if he knew this he would never hate his sister for it. He would never be jealous or want to rival her. Melody was a sweet kind sister. She was there for him and their little brother Ren. She never rubbed her powers in his face and he thank her for that. He loved his sister dearly.

"Yeah whatever" Mai said. Brandon and Gene laughed. Ayako came and sat in the seat across from Mai.

"To be honest Mai. You do look good, I meant to say that before." She said.

"Yes you really do Mai." Masako smiled as she sat on Ayako's left with John next to her.

"Not you guys too." Mai said.

"What. They're telling the truth" Bou-san said as he sat on Ayako's right.

"You really do, Mai." John smiled.

"Ugh, ya'll too." Mai said as she put her face in her hands.

"Why are you hiding Mai. What they're saying is true. You look beautiful." Naru whispered in her ear as he sat down next to her. Mai looked up at Naru. He was smirking and staring at her with his icy blue orbs. Mai blushed and looked away from him. Everyone laughed and then breakfast came out. They talked and joked while they enjoyed their food. After breakfast everyone was at the front door ready to leave, when Mai stepped up to speak.

"Ok guys this is really important. We are going to the royal castle but it all the way on the other side of Andrea. We will be riding in a carriage but it's outside of the Vampire district. I need you all to be careful. Vampires are tricky beings. They aren't as bad as the ones y'all read about in books and thing, but they are still dangerous. I really need you guys to stay close to me, Brandon, or Gene at all times. Ok" Mai said. Everyone nodded their heads to showed they agreed. "Ok lets go."

The team stepped outside the castle. Unaware of the dangers that waited they started the long journey to the royal castle.

* * *

_He will pay for his crimes. Melody will be mine and mine only. I will have her. I will destroy any one who get in the way of that._

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Thank you I hope you enjoyed it. There is much more to come so please review and I will update faster. I'm really kicking myself for being lazy. I wanted this chapter to be done I in a day but it took 3. Laziness sucks. Remember to review.**

**Chapter 8: **_**Meeting the Family.**_

**Until next time. J Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, hey, hey people ok I'm kind of kicking myself right now. I have been sooo lazy. I mean I have plenty of time to write, but I don't. I'm confusing, I write when I have a bucket load of stuff to do. Hehe weird right. Before I start I just want to thank all my reviewers, but special thanks to…**

**zunigsel000: Writing buddies forever. Loll, It feels good to know that I'm the reason you continued your story. It's really heart-warming. I just hope you and everyone else know, that you and your story **_**'Mai's Complicated. Secret Life' **_**inspired my story. Everyone I encourage you to read zunigse1000's story it is truly awesome ****J**

**borntoflyhigh: I'm really glad I could help you on your story, **_**'When the clock strikes thirteen'. **_**Your story is really amazing and everyone should read it. Also your reviews are one of the reason I keep updating. Keep reviewing ****J**

**MzShellSan: I updated, I updated. Please don't die. Lol thanks for all your support.**

**And thanks to the rest of my reviewers. Sorry I didn't mention you. Hehe. I really do appreciate every single one of you. Please keep reviewing. Ok, ok, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. ~goes in emo corner~ I wish I did.**

* * *

**Recap**

The team stepped outside the castle. Unaware of the dangers that waited they started the long journey to the royal castle.

* * *

_**Who Knew**_

**Chapter 8**

_**Meeting the Family**_

As the SPR team continued their journey to the outskirts of the vampire district, questions started to brew throughout the group.

"So Mai. How dangerous are vampires." Ayako asked.

"Dangerous enough to kill you without you even noticing they're there." Mai said emotionless. Ayako gulped.

"R-really. Will they hurt us." she questioned.

"No. Actually vampires aren't as violent as stories and movies led you to believe. As long as they don't consider you a threat, you're ok." Mai smiled. Ayako let out a sigh of relief.

"So will be safe." she said.

"I never said that." Mai joked.

"B-but you just s-said." Ayako said, fear obvious in her voice.

"Ayako relax. Mai was just kidding. Weren't you Mai." Gene said. Mai just giggled. Ayako was fuming, you could see the vain in her head throb. Everyone in the group laughed at the red-head priestess. They continued their walk. Ayako and Bou-san started arguing about werewolves vs. vampires. Masako and John were holding hands and talking. (both were blushing a lot). Brandon and Gene were leading the group, while talking about some kind of plan. Mai really didn't pay attention to them. Her and Naru were at the back of the group.

"Mai." Naru said.

"Yes, Naru." she said.

"You really haven't said that much about your parents, why is that." he said. Mai looked up at him. Naru was looking her. Mai blushed then turned her head.

"Umm.. I really don't know. I guess they never came up, but I don't like talking about them." she said.

"Ok I won't make you. You can tell me when your ready." Naru said.

"Thank you, Naru." Mai said giving him a thankful smile. Naru smiled back, a true smile. Mai blushed a deep red, then turn head away from him.

"Mai what did I tell you about hiding your blushes." Naru said you could heard the smirk in his voice. Mai just blushed deeper and kept her head facing away for him. Naru then grabbed her chin lightly making her face him. They both stopped walking and were just looking into each others eyes. Naru then smirked.

"We're going to have to change that." he said before he claimed Mai's lips. They were kissing for a good minute before they were yet again interrupted by some one clearing their throat. They broke apart and saw the whole SPR looking at them.

"If you two are done with your love-fest. Where at the entrance to Vampire City." Gene said. Mai blushed a bit and Naru just smirked as they made their way with the rest of the team.

"Ok everyone we are about to enter Vampire city. Everyone please be careful. Like I said before vampires are very dangerous." Mai said. Everyone nodded their head to show they understood. Mai then lead them into the city where the were greeted by a guard.

"Hello Princess Melody and Prince Brandon. How are you today." the guard said as he bowed.

"Steven what have I told you about being so formal. You knew me for like forever." Mai said.

"Sorry Mel. Habit." the guard said as he stood. Mai giggled and gave him a big hug, he hugged her back. Brandon came over to the two and gave Steven a bro hug.

"You know ever since you became a guard, we haven't been able to talk that much." Mai said.

"Yeah I know it sucks right." Steven said.

"Kind of does dude." Brandon chuckled.

"Hey Steven do you know where Sebastian is. I really need to talk to him." Mai asked.

"I thing his at the Bloody Stake." he replied.

"Thanks. We have to go now see you later ok." Mai smiled. Steven smiled back.

"Ok Bye guys." he said, as he waved to the now leaving SPR group.

"How do you know him Mai." Bou-san asked.

"We were childhood friends. He was recently permit to be a guard a few weeks ago." she replied.

"oh." was all Bou-san said. The team then came up to a big restaurant. It had a hug neon sign with 'The Bloody Stake' written on it. They then walked in and soon were meet by a bowing waitress.

"Your majesties. It's an honor to be in your present. Do you wish to dine in on the fine evening." the girl smiled. Brandon smiled a charming smile at the girl. If you looked at her you could see a small blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, please. We would love to." he said.

"R-right this way." she said as she lead them to a huge table that was kind of secluded from the others. Everyone took their seats and the waitress gave them all menus.

"Please excuse me. I'll be right back to take your order." she said.

"Please take all the time you need." Brandon smiled. The waitress blushed as she walked off towards the kitchen.

"Ladies man, huh." Gene joked. Brandon just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not my fault if the ladies love me. Isn't that right princess." Brandon smirked.

"Whatever." was all Mai said as she started reading over the menu.

"Umm Mai. This stuff is… editable right. I mean for humans." Ayako said.

"Of course. What do you think we are. Monster?" Mai giggled. Everyone at the table laughed. "You can order whatever you like."

"In that case. I would like the salad." Ayako said.

"Trying to keep your figure old woman." Bou-san smirked.

"You should be talking old man. You are starting to get a pot belly!" Ayako said.

"Guys please not here." John said trying to calm the two.

"Yeah please act like adults." Masako said. Ayako and Bou-san both huffed like little kids and faced away from each other. Everyone laughed at the behavior of the suppose to be 'Adults'. Then the waitress from early came back.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting." she said as she bowed.

"It's ok." Mai smiled. The waitress smiled back. Everyone then ordered their food and were now chatting while they wait.

"Excuse me princess." a male voice said from behind Mai. Everyone turned to see the source of the voice excepted for the brunette. The man had ash-blonde hair and forest green eyes. His skin was as pale as death. He was wearing a black button up shirt and pants.

"Hello Sebastian" Mai said. She then turned around to face the said man. Sebastian then bowed.

"Hello my princess. I understand you were looking for me." he said.

"Yes, I was. I am very disappointed in you Sebastian." Mai said.

"This is about Peter isn't it " he said

"You know very well if you turn a human into an vampire you are responsible for them until they are admitted by the royal family to live on their own in the Vampire district." Mai said. The man lowered his head in shame.

"I know. I am very sorry, my princess. It will never happen again." he said very apologetic.

"I'm sorry, but you know what the penalty is for this situation." Mai said.

"Please princess. Don't do this. I'm sorry I won't do it again. Please, please spare me." Sebastian beg, now bowing on the floor.

* * *

"Umm Brandon what are they talking about." Masako said. Brandon sighed.

'Well you see Sebastian is a pureblood vampire. Which means that both his parents were a vampire. You all remember that newborn Mai fought the other day." he explain.

"Of course how could we forget." Lin said.

"Well the newborn, Peter, was once human, until Sebastian bit him. So by law if you turn a human into a vampire you are there by responsible for their supervision and actions. And if you fail to look over the newborn and they commit a crime, you are then punished for their wrongdoings." Brandon continued.

"Oh." everyone said as they then turned their attention back to Mai and the pureblood.

* * *

"I'm sorry Sebastian but it's not my decision." Mai said. The vampire then got of the floor and started laughing.

"I see princess." he smirked. Mai sighed.

"Brandon, can you please go get me a drink we're going to be here for a while." Brandon nodded, and did as he was told. He was back a moment later with a champagne glass with red liquid in it. He then handed it to his sister. Mai took a sip of it.

"Mai. Is that alcohol?!" Ayako exclaimed. Mai giggled.

"Of course not. It's something far morre tastier." she smirked. Everyone around her started to get an eerie feeling.

"Blood." Naru said coolly. Mai's smirk just grew into a grin.

"I will not be the one to die today, princess." Sebastian said. You can hear the madness in his voice.

"Oh, and then who is?" Mai asked as she raised and eyebrow. Her grin still planted on her face.

"You are." he smirked. Mai just stood from her seat.

"What is with you damn vampires. Only because you guys have power, you think you can challenge anyone. And what makes you thing you can kill me. I can destroy you with a snap of my fingers, but you still stand in front of me like you own the place." Mai stated as she sipped some more of the drink.

"I'm a pureblood vampire. I won't go down that easily." Sebastian said.

"Tsk tsk. You have too much pride. But I will at least give you a chance to fight. Since your such a big bad vampire, killing me will be a breeze, right." Mai teased. Sebastian growled. A wooden stake appeared in his hand. He quickly darted at Mai, stabbing her right in her heart.

"Mai." everyone yelled, excepted Gene and Brandon, who only smirked. Mai's head hung, bangs covering her eyes. Blood was dripping onto the floor. Her drink that was in her hand fell and the glass broke. Sebastian removed the stake from her heart, and Mai fell to the floor. Blood started to pool around her body.

"That WAS a breeze." Sebastian stated. Naru started to get out his seat to help Mai but was stopped by Gene.

"Gene let me go." Naru said sternly. Gene just shock his head and point back to the brunette. Mai twitched then started to giggle. Her giggle turned into an uncontrollable laugh. She rose from the floor still laughing.

"It's going to take more than that to kill me." Mai smirked. Sebastian growled and darted towards Mai a second time. There was a burl and Sebastian realized he hit nothing but air.

"Miss me." Mai said from behind him. Sebastian darted towards the brunette again, but was met with empty space.

"Over here." Mai taunted from behind the man again. Sebastian aimed towards her one more, but was met with more air.

"Stop dodging and fight me like you mean it." he said irritated. Mai smirked.

"I don't see a reason to. If I do fight you I'll be wasting my precious energy for nothing." Mai said.

"You damn bitch. Go to hell." Sebastian sap. Mai's smirk grew bigger at his comment.

"See you there." she said as her eyes when blood-red. She then darted towards Sebastian and struck him right in the heart. He turned to dust instantly. Mai licked the blood from her hand and turned back to her friends.

"Damn vampires. What is their problem." she said as she took her seat next to Naru.

"Umm Mai don't you think that was a little harsh. I mean that 'hell' thing." Bou-san said. Mai only shrugged her shoulders.

"Brandon can you please get me another drink. That bastard spilled mine." Mai said. Brandon only nodded and left.

"Mai are you alright" Ayako asked indicating the big blood stain on her chest and dress.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need a drink" as she said that Brandon came back with a glass of red liquid. "Thanks Brandon."

As Mai took a sip of her drink, her wound slowly started to heal. Everyone at the table was amazed at the sight.

"Ok I think its time to be going." Gene said snapping everyone out of their amazement.

"Your right." Mai said standing up. Everyone followed suit.

"Your leaving your Highnesses." the waitress said.

"Yes, sorry to say we are. I hate to leave a beautiful creature like you, but I must. Goodbye my sweat." Brandon said as he kissed the girl's hand. Her face got beat red.

"G-g-goodbye, y-your majesty." she stuttered. Mai snickered at her brother and the girl. They team then left the restaurant and soon found the carriage. They rode for a while before they came up upon the royal castle. It was like the base but way bigger. Instead of black and blue, it was white with some light pink statues. It was a beautiful sight to see with a kind of 'happy' vive to it. As they got out of the carriage, they were met by young man about 15. He had short golden blonde hair and chocolate eyes. He was a little shorter than Mai. He ran to Mai hugged her tightly.

"**Melody! Je suis si heureux de vous voir. J'ai m'as tellement manqué." **he said in French.

"**Je vous ai manqué aussi, Ren" **Mai said as she hugged the boy back.

"Mai you know how to speak French." Lin said surprised. Mai giggled.

"Really after all you saw today, that is what surprised you." she said.

"So who is this." Ayako said indicating the unknown boy. The boy looked up to Mai.

"**Ils parlent japonais." **he said. Mai nodded. he let go of Mai. The young man then cleared his throat. "Please excuse me. My name is Ren. I am Melody and Brandon's younger brother."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ayako. This is Bou-san, John, Masako, Lin, and Naru." Ayako smiled pointing to everyone as she called their names.

"It's nice to meet you all. Shall we go inside." Ren said. Everyone followed him into the castle. The inside was just as nice and cheery as the outside. It was decorated in bright colors, with flowers everywhere.

"**Bonjour Melody, Brandon." **a woman's voice rang through out the castle. A figure of a woman came from one of the rooms. She had long brown hair that stopped mid back. Her eyes were a dark blue. She had a warm smile on her face as she approached the team. Mai looked at her and smile.

_"Hello mother…"_

* * *

**Ok, I'm very, very mad at myself I could've got this done in a day, but nooo I had to be lazy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it kind of sucks, I'll do better trust me I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Thanks again to all my reviewers. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update.**

"**Melody! Je suis si heureux de vous voir. J'ai m'as tellement manqué."- **Melody! I'm so glad to see you. I've miss you so much.

"**Je vous ai manqué aussi, Ren"- **I've missed you too, Ren

"**Ils parlent japonais."- **They speak Japanese.

"**Bonjour Melody, Brandon." **- Hello Melody, Brandon

**Until next time.****J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, hello. Ok I finally got off my lazy butt and updated. Please don't be mad at me for taking so long. It's like a hundred children at my house right now.( Ok maybe I exaggerating) But they are so loud and annoying that I can't think straight. Also I'm working on like 3 other stories so please bare with me. Also I have a VERY SERIOUS QUESTION! … ok my question is… is… what was I going to ask? Umm… I …forgot… I guess we can started the story…**

**Disclaimer: You know this thing is getting really annoying to write. I know I don't own Ghost Hunt, you guys know I don't own Ghost Hunt, the world knows I don't own Ghost Hunt, heck even my cousin's dog knows I don't own Ghost Hunt! Sooo…yeah. ON WITH THE STORY. Lol**

**Different language**

Japanese.

* * *

**Recap**

"_**Bonjour Melody, Brandon." **__a woman's voice rang through out the castle. A figure of a woman came from one of the rooms. She had long brown hair that stopped mid back. Her eyes were a dark blue. She had a warm smile on her face as she approached the team. Mai looked at her and smile._

"_Hello mother…"_

* * *

_**Who Knew**_

**Chapter 9**

_**And the Race Begins**_

"**Bonjour mère" **Mai said with a huge smile on her face. The woman then ran to Mai and brought her into a warm embrace.

"**Melody I have miss you so. Gene why didn't you tell me she was coming."** the women said in English.

"**I'm sorry, my queen."** Gene said while he bowed.

"**Gene what have I told you about being so formal." **the queen said.

"**I'm sorry Emily it's kind of a habit I guess." **the woman rolled her eyes.

"**Mother your kind of crushing me." **Mai said in perfect English, which stunned Naru, John, and Lin. The woman then let go for the brunette.

"Mai you now how to speak English." Lin said. Mai giggled.

"Again Lin, that's what surprised you." she said.

"Oh so you all speak Japanese." Mai's mother said.

"You know Japanese." Ayako said. Mai mother smile.

"Of course, my family and I are very fluent in many languages." she said with a smile. "Oh where are my manners, My name is Emily. I am Brandon's, Ren's, and Melody's mother and queen of Andrea. May I know your names."

"This is Masako a medium, John a priest, Bou-san a monk, Ayako a priestess, Lin an onmyoji, and this is my boyfriend Oliver, but we call him Naru. He has a very strong PK abilities." Mai said as she introduced the group. Mai's mother smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you all." she said.

"It nice to meet you to, your highness." Ayako said as she bowed.

"Please call me Emily. You all must be famished. Lets get you to your room and lunch will be ready shortly." Emily said. Everyone nodded and were shown to their rooms. After everyone else was in their rooms, it was only Mai and Naru left. Emily smiled deviously at Mai, you felt a little uneasy.

"Mother, what are you planning." Mai questioned.

"Oh nothing, dear. Oh by the way, you and Naru here, will have to share your room." she told Mai.

"Mother." Mai said sternly. Emily smirked.

"Show him to your room and get settled. I going to go check on your father." Emily said. A touch of sadness could be detected as she said the last part. Mai started to look sad to.

"How is he doing." Mai asked a little sadly.

"He's getting better but he stills need to stay in the bed." Emily explained.

"Ok, can you tell him I'll come see him in a moment." Mai said.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Go ahead and get settled ok." Emily said.

"Ok mother." and with that Emily left and Mai lead Naru down the hall.

"Mai are you ok. You seem kind of depressed." Naru said a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. It's just my dad." Mai said.

"Do you want to talk about it." he said.

"Later, ok." Mai said. Naru only nodded. They continued to walk for a few moments before they came across huge double doors. The doors had like a gold lining. Mai open the doors revealing a grand room, only fit for a princesses. It was huge with a glossy tile floor and exquisitely textured walls. Two crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The room was decorated in white and light pink. It was beautiful room.

"Wow…" was all Naru said as he admired the room. Mai giggled and headed towards the king sized bed on the other side of the room. She then plopped down on it, sighing as she felt the coolness of the cover on her skin. Naru sat on the edge of the bed watching her.

"Mai." he said.

"Hm"

"Do you think your mother likes me?" he asked. His question surprised the brunette. She sat up so she could look at the dark-haired boy's face. His expression was serious about the question he asked.

"I never knew you to care about the opinion of others, Naru." Mai sort of joked. "But for all it's worth, I can tell she likes you."

"Good, I wouldn't want your mother forcing me not to see you, only because she doesn't fancy me." He smirked. Mai smiled and placed a hand on Naru's cheek

"Nothing can take me away from you." she said. Naru then brought Mai into a kiss.

"Good, because I'm not going to let you go." he said as he continued to kiss the beautiful princess.

"Excuse me, your Majesty." a female voice said. _'What's with all these damn interruptions' _they both thought as they reluctantly broke apart. A maid was bowing in the doorway.

"Yes." Mai said with a small smile on her face.

"The queen asked for your presence in the dinning hall." the maid said.

"Ok thank you." Mai said. The maid bowed once again before she exited the room, leaving Mai and Naru alone again.

"Come on." Mai sighed. " It's not good to keep mother waiting."

Naru chuckled a little.

"Ok, but I'm intending on finishing what I started" he whispered in her ear. Mai blushed a deep noticeable red.

"L-let's go." Mai said as she led the dark-haired boy to the dinning room.

* * *

When they enter the found the whole SPR team waiting for them.

"Finally, ok we can get started." Emily smiled.

"Start what?" Mai asked as she walked towards her mother.

"Breakfast, of course.' her mother smiled. Mai sighed.

"Shouldn't we tell everyone was going on. I think they've been in the dark long enough." she said.

"Well why don't you explain to everyone, Mai." a familiar voice said from the door. Mai turned around and was met with a dark-haired boy with glass.

"Yasu?!" everyone said except Mai and her family.(plus Gene) exclaimed.

"What are you doing here." Bou-san asked.

"I'm here for you of course. I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer." Yasu said in his own little weird way. He then flung himself at Bou-san, who lucky dodge him.

"Bou-san, my darling. Don't run from love." he said as he chased Bou-san around the room.

"Keep him away from me." he yelled. Everyone in the room just watched the two in amusement.

"Wait Yasu. Why are you here? How did you get here? Mai?" Ayako asked. Everyone's gazes rested on the brown-eyed princess. Mai rubbed her head nervously.

"Well…Yasu kind of… followed me home, when I was coming here to Andrea." she said. They all then switched their gaze from Mai to the dark-haired researcher, who was now latched onto Bou-san's arm.(Much to his displeasure.)

"So you were stalking Mai." Masako said as tried to contain her laugher. Yasu released Bou-san's arm and pushed his glasses up a little causing them to glare.

"I prefer to call it 'Critical Research'" he said.

"How is following Mai research!?" Ayako exclaimed.

"I noticed that she had been acting a bit odd and seemed tried lately. I was wondering what would make her like that. So I decided to do a little spying. When I followed her that day she opened some kind of portal. Seeing as it was strange I followed her. The portal landed us here, in Andrea. I continued following to this castle. I was then caught by a guard and brought to the queen. Humans aren't allowed in this realm without a good reason to be here, so I was scheduled to be executed. But luckily Mai-chan here saved my life and I love her so much for it." Yasu exclaimed as he brought Mai in to a big hug.

Naru growled at his antics. Yasu smirked when he heard it.

"Mai-chan do you have a dog?" he asked smirking evilly at the blue-eyed narcissist. Naru just glared at him as he took Mai from his grasps. Yasu just continued to smirk.

"Umm… ok back to why we're here." Mai said as she stood next to Naru. "Ok, so the reason you all are here is-"

"I thought I smelled something horrid. Why are there humans here?." a voice said for the door. Everyone looked at the source of the voice. There in the doorway stood a girl with red hair and forest green eyes. Her eyes were closed and she had like a scowl on her face. Mai growled at the girl. Naru looked down at her in confusion and was about to say something but was stopped by the brunette.

"Why are you here…Reiki."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Oh man I let summer pass by. I mean I could have been way pass this chapter but nooo had to be lazy. Curse me and my laziness. Anyway please review. The more I get the faster I update.**

_**To Saeko**_

_**Thank you for correcting me. I really appreciate the help. Please keep reading and reviewing. ****J**_

**Thank you to all my reviews. Please continue to review. I'm telling you guys they really make me update faster.**

**Untill next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I really don't have anything to say right now sooo. Thank you all for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them. So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't… you guys get the picture.**

* * *

**Recap**

"_I thought I smelled something horrid. Why are there humans here?." a voice said for the door. Everyone looked at the source of the voice. There in the doorway stood a girl with red hair and forest green eyes. Her eyes were closed and she had like a scowl on her face. Mai growled at the girl. Naru looked down at her in confusion and was about to say something but was stopped by the brunette._

"_Why are you here…Reiki."_

* * *

_**Who Knew**_

**Chapter 10**

_**What the Heck…**_

"Why are you here… Reiki." Mai practically growled. Said girl just smirk at Mai and slowly walked towards Naru.

"Why Gene why didn't you tell me you had a twin." Reiki said as she stopped right in front of the dark-haired narcissist. "he's quite handsome, too."

Reiki then started to reach out and touch his face but was stopped by the hand of an angry brunette.

"Put your hands on him, and I will break every bone in your body." Mai said in a dangerously low tone that made every one jump. Reiki just smirked wider. She then raised her hands in defeat as she stepped back.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Anyway Melody, I hope you know the reason I came." she said. Mai glared at the girl.

"What do I have to do with that. That's between you and Brandon." she said. Everyone then turned their attention to the brown-haired boy.

"Hey don't put me in this." he said. Mai sighed. Reiki just glared at the boy.

"Not that! I heard you returned from your 'mission' and I wanted to see how badly you failed." she hissed. The brown-eyed princess just rolled her eyes.

"You really are an idiot.." she said coldly. The red-head just glared at her.

"What do you mean." she hissed again. "And again why are these filthy humans doing here!"

"What?!" everyone but Mai, exclaimed at the girl. Mai sighed.

"I mean exactly what I said, and these 'filthy humans' as you call them, are the reason I went to the human realm." Mai said 'matter-a-factly'. Reiki's mouth dropped.

"Y-you mean they're the group Uncle talked about." she said. Mai smirked.

"Oh whatever gave you that idea," she said sarcastically. The others in the room were trying to hold their laughter **(Even Naru and Lin)**, but were failing miserably. Reiki stood there dumbstruck.

"B-but they're humans." she stuttered.

"No shit Sherlock." Mai said coldly.

"Melody. Behave." Emily said, trying to suppress her own laughter. Mai just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, ok. Enough play time, let's get to businesses." Gene said once he calmed down. Brandon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Mel. Gene's right." he said. Mai sighed again.

"Ok, fine." Mai said. "Everyone sit down."

The group happily did as they where told. Once they were all settled around the table, Mai started her explanation.

"Ok, a few years ago, a great threat surfaced in Andrea. This threat is a vampire named Hiro, the man that attacked us at SPR. Hiro was once a good guy, actually he was Brandon's best friend." Mai said.

"What happened to him." Bou-san asked. It was Brandon who asked him.

"When we were kids me, Mai, and Hiro use to all play together. Hiro had a super huge crush on Mai. He used to go pick flowers and give them to her, everyday. He also use to stare at her when she wasn't looking. He had pictures, drawings, and more stuff, all about Mai. To point is, Dude was sprung." he said. As Naru listened to the brown-haired prince's words, he could feel himself getting angry. He clenched his hands underneath the table until his knuckles were white. Mai must have sense his tension, because she intertwined her hands with his that was under the table. She then gave him a reassuring smile. Naru immediately calmed down. Mai then started to speak.

"When we all were around ten, I started hanging out with some new friends, like the guard from the other day. I was highly aware of Hiro feelings towards me, but I didn't fell the same way so I tired to stand way from him as much as possible. Hiro then started to follow me around. He would also threaten any males I had any kind of contact with. One day I decided to confront him. I told him that I only think of as a friend and in some ways a brother. He got angry and told me that he will have me, it doesn't mater how long it took, that I would be his. He then disappeared the following day. There was no trace of him any where."

"Until about 4 years ago." Gene stated. "During his disappearance, Hiro met the Demon King. The Demon King is a very powerful demon and ruler of the Demon district. Hiro made a deal with the king. The deal was if the king would grant him the power to have Mai, he would, in return, work for the Demon King of all eternity."

"So he basically, sold his soul." Ayako concluded. Gene nodded in return.

"How do you know this? Hiro wouldn't have told you." Naru asked.

"Actually it was the Demon King who informed us. Despite his name, the Demon King is a pretty nice guy. He was a childhood friend of our father." Ren said for the first time in hours.

"But why would he tell you? He basically committed treason by gaining a wish that could put the safety of the princess in danger." Masako deduced.

"Why that is true, the Demon King told us because he needed our help to stop Hiro. Apparently, he let all his power go to his head. Hiro started to kill magical creatures to collect their power, thus making him stronger." Brandon explained. "He ardently got to much for the King to handle so he called us. Our father over look the fact of him committing treason and decided to help him."

"Our father and the Demon King went searching for Hiro. They found him, but had to battle him. Our father could have easily won, but Hiro had an army of demons, zombies, and other creatures, under his control. Since they had to fight off them, they really didn't pay attention to Hiro. He managed to sneak up behind father, and attack him. Father survived but had to stay in bed so he can heal. He got a lot of damage to his back, so he couldn't move. Brandon went to fight Hiro to but end up kind of in the same position. His condition seem worst and it didn't look like he was going to make it. Mother then sent Melody to the out to find some one who was willing to help us." Ren explained. Everyone then turned to Mai who was rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"And that's where you guys come in. Well if you want to help." she said.

"Why didn't you try to stop him Mai." Lin asked.

"Melody's powers aren't fully developed yet. She is very powerful now, but she isn't even near her full potential. She will need to use all of her abilities if she want to defeat Hiro. But she still will need help, yours to be exact. She needs all of you help and support. She need all of you abilities. She needs you 7 if she even has a chance to win. My husband told me once melody left, that she would find a group, that would help her no matter what. He said that the group would be the ones to help Melody and create an era of peace for Andrea" Emily stated. "It's up to you. You can chose to help us or you all can go home and have no part in this."

The room was quiet as everyone was determining their choice. They could chose to help Mai and save the lives of many innocent creatures, or they could walk away and pretend that none of the ever happened and save their own lives.

"I'm will help." Naru said. His voice cut the silence tension filling the room. Mai looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Naru." she said/whispered.

"I would be happy to lean my services as well." Lin stated.

"Of course I will help, too." Bou-san said.

"I'm in." Ayako stated.

"Me, too. Mai." Masako smiled.

"You can count me in, too Mate." John smiled.

'Thank you sooo much you guys. You don't know how much this mean to me." Mai said.

"What do you want us to do." Bou-san asked.

'Today. Nothing. You all can take the rest of the day to relax. Ohh then we can have a party later." Emily said as she squealed at the thought of a party. Mai sweet dropped.

"D-do we have to have a party." she said.

"Of course! How else are we suppose to celebrate your return home." Emily stated as she stood and practically skipped towards the door.

"B-but"

"Melody Nicole, we are having a party and that's final." She said in a 'this -conversation-is-over' kind of voice. Mai sighed.

"Fine" she muttered. Emily squealed and ran out the door, taking about the items she needed.

"She acts kind of like Madako." Ayako said. Everyone, except Brandon, Ren, and Reiki, laughed.

"Wait who's Madoka." Brandon asked.

"She's this very fun and energetic woman back in the human realm." Mai said.

_**-somewhere in the human world-**_

A certain pink-haired woman sneezed.

"Ugh. I hope I'm not getting a cold."

* * *

**Well that's it for now. School is starting tomorrow so I might not get to update that much, but I will try to update one a week. As long as I get reviews. So remember to review, follow/favorite. Ok …ok. Also thanks to all of y'all who reviewed. Remember the more of those I get the faster I try to update. ****J**

**Until next time.**


	11. Authors Note

**Hey guys! It's me ****_KataraJanae._**

**I know I hate this too. and I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. Hehe you can hate me later, but now I wanted to say that I will be updating all my stories. including _I Have Always Loved You_ and _Princess of The Shadow Realm_, plus this story. I will try to have it done by this weekend. I have school and things to do around my house so please dot be mad if I don't update when I said I would. So thank you all for reviewing and reading this stuff. Hehe**

**Also**** before I forget I have been working on many other stories. One of them is named Dangerous. I will be posting the first chapter of that soon. So yeah be looking out. :). Well that's all for now. **

**_KataraJanae _is out. :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't have anything to say right now so…oh yeah I'm so, so sorry for taking so long to update. ~bows~ Please, please forgive me. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I…don't…think… I own Ghost Hunt…Do I?**

* * *

Mai sighed as she plopped down on the welcoming cool sheets of her bed. Naru lay down next to her, propping himself up with his elbow, looking at the brunette next to him. He then chuckle causing Mai to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Naru smiled at her, making her blush a deep red.

"Nothing. It's just how much your mother reminds me of a little kid. It's cute." he said. Mai giggled.

"Yeah, imaging if Madoka and Luella was here." she said. Naru groaned at the thought, which made Mai giggle.

"Then we would have not 1 but 3 children to watch." he stated, glaring at nothing at the idea, causing Mai to giggle again. They stop and look at each other before braking out in full blown laugher. **(A/N Yes Naru laughed). **They calmed down after a while and started staring into each other's eyes. Chocolate brown met ocean blue. They stayed like that for a while. Their faces inching closer and closer together, until their lips met. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, growing passionate with each passing second.

They suddenly found themselves, in a very intimate position. Naru was now hovering over Mai, pinning her between him and the soft covers of the bed. Mai wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to met her lips once again. This kissed was full of passion, as they continued, it became hungry. Full of lust and desire. Mai's fingers did a quick job of unbuttoning Naru's shirt, as he picked at the hem of her dress. As he was about to completely take off his shirt, a knock come from the door. Both teen growled at being interrupted yet again.

The knock came again. Mai sighed as she reluctantly got up to answer it. When she opened the door, she found a smiling Brandon waiting. He raised an eyebrow at his sister's messy hair and irritated expression.

"What do you want Brandon." she hissed.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked amusement clear in his voice, earning a growl from his sister. A half-naked Naru then emerged from behind Mai. He had a similar irritated expression as the brunette.

"Yes you are, now state your business. If you have none you may leave." he barked coldly. Mai stifled a laugh as she look at her brothers horrified expression, which then turned into a smirk.

"My, my Melody. I never knew you were such a naughty girl. I wondered what Father would think." he smirked. Mai growled as she let her eyes go blood-red.

"Brandon I will suck all the blood from you body." Mai hissed as her crimson eyes glared holes at her brother. Brandon's eyes widen a bit from fear of his sister. He nodded slowly and took a step back. Mai giggled at the brunette's actions. She let her eyes turn back to their normal chocolate-brown.

"Ok, ok. What the hell do you want Brandon?" she asked once her giggles resided. The male teen rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"Well you see, mother wanted me to come get you so you can pick out a dress." he explained. Mai let out a groan.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute" and with that she shut the door in the teen's face. She then sighed heavily. Naru wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his head in the crock neck. "Naru I have to go." she said softly, trying not to moan from the feel of his breath on her neck.

"Says who?" he said seductively making Mai blush like a strawberry shortcake. **(A/N sorry couldn't resist. Lol)** he then started to kiss and nibble at her neck. This time the brown eyed didn't stop the small moan that escaped her lips.

"Naru." she said softly. "We need to stop."

"Do you really want to?" the dark hair teen said in a low husky voice against Mai's neck making her shiver.

"No, I don't, but if I don't go down there in the next 5 seconds, my mother will come up here and literally drag me out." she said then sighed at the idea. Naru chuckled and turned Mai around in his arms so they could be face to face. He then lifted her chin up a little.

"I guess we better get going." he said, before he place his lips over hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, but it still left the couple breathless when they parted.

"Ok, but before we go, can you put on a shirt. There are a lot of young female maids here, and I don't want them to rape you with their eyes." Mai said. Naru almost laughed at his girlfriend's choice of words, but did as he was told. Mai brushed her hair out a little before they left the room.

Mai led them to a grand sitting room, where the others and the members of the SPR team were waiting.

'There are the two love birds." Gene said cheerfully. Mai blushed at this, while Naru glared at his brother.

"Melody. Mother decided to hold the party off for about 3 more days." Ren said as he smiled at his sister.

"Ren why is she holding it off." Mai asked cautiously. "Please don't tell me she plans on inviting the whole kingdom."

Ren rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. Mai let out a long sighed.

"Mother!" she yelled. Said women walked into the sitting room calmly. She then smiled to her daughter.

"Yes Melody, you called." she said.

"Mother, please don't tell me this party is going to be like the going away party I got 2 years ago." Mai asked.

"Well if I do that I would be lying and lying isn't a good quality for a queen." she said innocently, almost like a child. Mai sighed again before grabbing Naru's hand and leading him to a couch in the room as he mother left back out the room.

"I have a question, Mai." Bou-san said as the two teens sat on the couch.

"Yes. What is it Bou-san." she asked.

"Well why are we having a party? Shouldn't we be more focused on this Hiro guy?"

"I don't think Hiro will try anything for a few days." Gene answered.

"And why is that." Naru asked raising an eyebrow at his twin.

"I don't think word of Mai's return to Andrea has reached him yet. Even if it did he usually wait 3 days to a week before he makes a move to attack." he replied.

"Why that long. Why not strike right then." Ayako asked.

"It takes a while for him to regenerate his army as well as his self. If you recall the attack yesterday, I say we'll be seeing him by the end of the week." Mai responded.

"But why would you let him regenerate. Can't you attack while his weak." John asked.

"It's not that easy." Ren said softly earning the attention of everyone in the room. Ren gulped, starting to get a little uncomfortable and self-conscious under the stares.

"What do you mean." Masako asked, covering her mouth with her kimono that looked very familiar to Mai. _'I guess Mother loaned it to her'_ Mai thought.

"Well" Ren stared. "Hiro is a tricky being. He knows how to hide and disguise himself as well as his army or any place he is using as a hideout. So it would be very hard to find him."

"I could have said it better myself Ren." Mai said as she smiled sweetly at her brother, causing the blonde to blush from the compliment.

"Oh, I get it now. So for the next few days, we can just kick back." Bou-san asked excited at the idea of relaxing for a while in a huge, beautiful castle.

"For the most part. Yes, but after the party we will have to do some training." Mai said

"What kind of training." Lin asked raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Just a little combat." Mai shrugged. "I just want to make sure you guys can protect yourselves if me, Gene, Brandon, or Ren isn't around. I would never forgive myself if something happen to you guys."

"Mai you are to sweet for you own good, you know that." Yasu joked, causing the brown-eyed princess to smile at him.

"I don't think I have to teach you guys much. Lin I think you'll be alright with your shiki and all. Naru, since Gene is here, he can help you handle your PK better, so you'll be ok. The rest of you should be fine but I can't take any chance so I'll focus the most on you guys." Mai said smiling at them. Everyone nodded at her, showing they understood.

"So what do you want to do now." Brandon asked.

"What do you mean, Mate." John asked confused.

"I mean we have some free time. Mother would probably drag all the girls off every once in a while to get ready for the party, so let's enjoy the time we have until that happens." Brandon explained.

"So what can we do." Ayako asked.

"Well there's the amusement park, the skating rink, karaoke bar, bowling ally, we can see a movie, or got to the mall. Oooo we can go to the beach." Mai said excitement lacing every corner of her tone. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the princess. "What."

"You have all that here." Bou-san asked.

"Yes we do. This might be the realm of magical creatures but we aren't stuck in the dark ages." Mai huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, b-but…" Ayako said as she stared at the brunette. Mai smirked at the red-head.

"What? You thought we would be like what you read in books. All in the Medieval ages."

"Umm…well.." Ayako rubbed the back of her head nervously, making Mai giggle.

"No actually we live in modern times. Everything you have in the human realm, we have here in the magical realm." Mai said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh cool. You said you had a karaoke bar right." Bou-san asked excitedly.

"Of course."

"Then what are we waiting on." Yasu declared as he jumped out of his seat. Mai jumped up as well.

"Ok let me change first." she said as she ran out the room. After a few moments the brunette walked back to the others. She had on a white shirt with a black tie and some black jeggings. She also had a pair of red wedges on with a red jacket. "Ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

Everyone's eyes were on the brunette as silence engulfed the group.

"That was quick." Yasu said braking the silence as he looked over the girls outfit._ 'She really looks good in that. Damn why did Naru get her first.'_ he thought.

_'Wow, she looks good in that.'_ Naru thought as he eyed his girlfriend.

Mai, who overheard the researcher and Naru through telepathy, blushed a deep red. "Umm… guys can we go now."

"Mai why are you blushing?" Gene asked raising an eyebrow at his brother's girlfriend.

"No reason." Mai replied waving her hands in front of her while she shook her head.

"Lying is not a good quality for a princess to have, Melody." Brandon said as her smirked at his twin sister. His comment earned a growl from the princess.

"So is killing your brother?" Mai hissed causing the brown-haired prince's smirk to grow.

"I'm afraid it is, my princess." he replied causing Mai to growl again.

"Let's go before mother has to identify a body." she said as she stomped out the door the others close behind.

"Let's go have some fun." Ayako and Bou-san exclaimed together. The two adults looked at each other before look away with a deep blush adorned on each of their cheeks. The gang all laughed at them, except the usual people, as they made their way out the castle and into some fun.

* * *

**I know, I know, lame chapter right, ~sighs~ I'm so ashamed, I was meaning to update, but guess what happened. I was GLOBBING LAZY. No shocker there right. ~sighs~ I am going to try harder next time. Also I have a QUESTION. Do you guys thing I should add myself to the story? If so what do you think I should be...**

**A fairy**

**A vampire**

**A mermaid**

**Or whatever else you guys can think of. Also if I do add myself I would be Alexis. The girl mention in chapter 5. So please tell me what you think. I will try and update some tof my other stories. I bet you guys hate me for taking so long to update. Sorry, sorry, sorry. PLEASEEE forgive me. And PLEASEE review.**

**Until next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'm back and first off I would like to say thank you all for reviewing and I have read your suggestions. We have a lot of fairy fans don't we. Lol. Well I think you all will enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all of you I have found out what I wanted to do. Thanks soooo much. Now ON WITH THE STORY. **

**God I missed saying that.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT… UGHHH. (\(o3o)/) lol**

* * *

_**Who Knew**_

**Chapter 12**

As the team entered the karaoke bar they were immediately greeted by the screamed and cries of young teens running towards the stage.

"Mai what's going on." Bou-san asked indicating the stage. Mai was smiling brightly, but before she could answer a super hype Gene, practically jumping up and down, cut in.

"Yessss! She's going to perform" he yelled before he ran towards the stage, maneuvering through the screaming crowd.

"Mai." Naru said questioningly, raising an eyebrow. Before Mai could answer she was interrupted yet again but this time by the crowd by the stage. Music started playing as the curtains opened revealing a beautiful girl who look incredibly like Mai. The only different was that the girl's brown hair stopped at her mid back and had hot pinks highlights in it, she seemed to be a little taller then Mai, she was also a little more curved. To make it short she was beautiful and by the way all the male were drooling over her was an indication that she had many admirers, including the one and only Gene.

The girl then started to sing in an enchanting voice.

_It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

As she sung she kept an eye her Gene almost as if the song was meant for him.

_Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

The beautiful enchantress then smiled down at Gene as she held her hand out for him to take. He returned her smile while taking her hand, pulling himself on the stage with her help. They the preceded to dance as she continued to sing.

_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
_I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)_

_No one compares_  
_You stand alone, to every record I own_  
_Music to my heart that's what you are_  
_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song..._

As the song ended Gene and the unnamed girl were staring into each other's eyes, her arms were wrapped around his neck while his were around her waist, in a dip. The crowd cheered and whistled as Gene brought the girl out of the dip. He then placed a kiss on her cheek earning him more whistles from the crowd and a deep blush from the girl. A woman then ran on stage with a microphone in her hand, an MC the SPR gang concluded.

"Wow, that was amazing as always. 'That was Love You Like a Love Song' by Selena Gomez. Lets give it up from our Princess of Music ALEXISS JANAEEE!" the crowd cheered louder as 'Alexis' bowed. Her and Gene then ran off the stage towards the SPR team. Once they were over to them, the team was able to see the girl better. She DEFINATLY look like Mai. She was a bit taller though about at Gene's and Naru's eyelevel. She was wearing the same outfit as the brunette princess except her jacket and wedges were a hot pink. She smiled brightly at the team.

"Hello you must be the SPR team. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." she said sweetly. She then turned to John and Masako. "You must be John Brown and Masako Hara. It's nice to meet you both." she said offering a hand which they shock with a smile. "And the infamous Ayako and Bou-san. Can I give you guys a word of advice." she asked sweetly both adults smiled and shock their head encouraging her to continue. "Go ahead and have your wedding."

Alexis smirked as the two blushed staring wide eyed at her. Bou-san then scoffed face still red as ever.

"As if I'll marry this old hag." he said earning a smack on the head with Ayako's red purse. The two started to argue. Like that was something new. Alexis sighed and shook her head like she was use to something like that. This react got Yasu, Gene, Brandon, Ren and Mai curious. Alexis then turned to the rest of the gang and smiled.

"Lin right. Silent aren't we." Alexis smirked as she wagged a finger in front of the man earning a surprised expression from him that lasted a second before it disappeared. She then turned to everyone's favorite narcissist. "Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Oliver Davis."

Alexis smirked as everyone looked at her in a shock. Even Ayako and Bou-san stopped their argument to stare at the girl wide-eyed.

"H-how d-did you know that Alexis." Mai asked as she stared at her long time friend like sister in shock. Alexis smirk turn into an all-knowing grin. She then walked up to Mai and leaned down the few inches to whisper in her ear in a soft, husky, almost seductive voice.

"That for me to know." she paused for dramatic effect. "And you to find out, my princess."

Her words were soft but everyone heard them. She then placed a soft kiss on the girl's cheek, enjoying the deep red blush that appeared. She stepped back from the brunette with a smirk printed on her face.

"Umm… Can I ask you something?" Bou-san asked rubbing the back of his head nervously sporting a light blush of his own.

"Yes." Alexis cooed almost Yasu like.

"Umm…Are you gay?" he asked the blush deepening on his cheek as he looked away from the brunette's eyes. Alexis blinked at him for a moment before bursting out in laugher. She was holding her stomach as she leaned over, tears running from her eyes. When she was calm enough where she was only giggling every once in a while, she answered the man.

"No. no not at all. I always play with Mai like that. It's fun to watch her blush and all. It's cute isn't it Naru." she said smirking on the last part at the shock expressions

"How do you know his nickname." Masako asked.

"Again for me to know and you to find out."

"Anyway why would you kiss her cheek like that. Other than to see her expression." Ayako asked.

Alexis shrugged. "I guess I just have Yasu moments ya know."

"Oh no." Bou-san said shaking his head.

"Heyyy." Yasu spoke up form the first time. "What's that suppose to mean."

"Oh don't worry, Yasu-chan. You sweet Bou-san here was just making a comment. I wont steal him from you so you have no need to worry at all." she said smirking at the boy who smirked back.

"Oh I have nothing to worry about, but I think its you does. By that little performance onstage between you and Gene, I think it's safe to say that Mai and Naru can be expecting a little niece or nephew soon." Yasu said as his smirked growing wider as Alexis and Gene blushed a deep red and looked away from each other.

"Ahh, but on the contrary, my dear Yasu. By the way Mai and Naru's relationship is going, I'd say me and Gene will be expecting soon from them." Alexis said an all-knowing smirk grew on her face once again. Her and Yasu then burst out in laugher as Naru and Mai's faces grew red.

"How do you know all this stuff. I was the only one that almost caught them." Brandon said narrowing his eyes at the girl, curiosity lace his tone.

"Well, young prince, that is for me to know-"

"And you to find out." everyone finished for her earning another smirk from the girl.

"You caught on fast. Anyhow Mai, I think you know what time it is." Alexis said her smirk turning towards the princess.

"Please, Alex, I don't feel like it." Mai pouted. Alexis just smiled and pulled her towards the stage against her will. She then grabbed the mic grabbing everyone, in the bar's, attention.

"What's up guys. Look who I found. Our very own Princess Melody. And me being as kind as I am has persuade my little sister to sing for us." the crowded cheer and some wolf whistled towards the girls. Mai then grabbed the mic from Alexis.

"I'll only do it if my beloved big sister sings with me"

"Ok so shall we do number 67." Alexis smirked. Mai smirked also while nodding towards the other girl.

"We shall." with that the DJ threw Alexis an extra mic, while she caught expertly, as the song began.

"Now without further ado. The one and only Princes of Music and our very own Princess of Andrea singing We Are Who We Are by Lillte Mix! GIVE IT UPP!"

_**Alexis:**_

_Momma, momma, momma made me the way I am  
My face, my eyes, someone turn me up, I'm speaking my mind  
And I, and I, I've been wasting a lot of time looking in mirrors  
And hating on me, but now I like what I see_

_**Mai:**_  
_I know, I know, I never be perfect  
I know, I know, but I'm gonna work it  
Let go, let go, put your new shoes on  
The new you on  
__**Both:**_  
_We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a pretty word  
And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world  
Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen  
We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_And I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_**Mai:**_  
_Momma, momma, momma made me the way I am  
She told me I should look up on the world with my head held high  
And I, and I, I've been wasting a lot of time looking in mirrors  
And hating on me, but now I like what I see  
_

_**Alexis:**_  
_I know, I know, I never be perfect  
I know, I know, but I'm gonna work it  
Let go, let go, put your new shoes on  
The new you on_

_**Both:**_  
_We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a pretty word  
And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world  
Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen  
We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_And I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_**Alexis:**_  
_I know, I know, I never be perfect  
I know, I know, but I'm gonna work it  
Let go, let go, put your new shoes on  
The new you on  
_

_**Both:**_  
_We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a pretty word  
And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world  
Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen  
We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me  
_

_**Mai:**_  
_And I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_**Alexis:**_  
_And I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_**Both:**_

_And I'm just doing me, just doing me  
And I'm just doing me, just doing me  
_

The song stopped and the crowd cheered as the two girls left the stage. Mai was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Bou-san.

"Mai you did great. I dint know you could sing like that." Bou-san cooed.

"Bou-cant-breath." Mai gasped that's all I took before- WHAM! Bou-san immediately let go of Mai so he could hold his hurt head.

"What the hell! Are you trying to kill the girl!?" Ayako yelled, causing an another argument to erupt. Everyone sighed.

"Mai did awesome, didn't she guys." Alexis said smiling at the blushing teen. Everyone nodded in agreement except Gene who seem to be in deep thought. Alexis caught this and wrapped her arms around his waist causing the boy to look at her and blush while wrapping his arms around her.

"How did Mai do, Geney-bear." Alexis said as she smiled up at the blushing black haired teen. Naru raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Geney-bear?" he smirked. Gene just sighed and smiled up at his brother.

'_**That what I get for being in love.' **_he told his brother through telepathy.

'_**So you love her.' **_Naru asked already knowing the answer.

'_**Of course I do. I love her with all my heart.'**_

"I love you too, Gene." Alexis said against his shirt. Gene's glance turned form his brother towards the brown-eyed beauty in his arms. His eyes widen as he registered the words she just said.

"W-what did you just say." he asked not sure if her heard her right. Alexis giggled before place each of her hands on his cheek making them stare into each others eyes.

"I said I love you, you idiot." she giggled. Gene smiled at her before placing her chin in his fingers bring her lips to meet his. There were wolf calls coming from all over the room. And Gene heard a few 'Lucky Bastard' come form somewhere. They broke the kiss for some much need air. Placing his forehead on her, Gene couldn't help but feel engulfed by her brown orbs.

"I love you too, Lexy." His said using the name he gave her, everyone else called her Alex for short. Their sweet moment was interrupted by a girly squeal. The looked to see Mai practically jumping up and down with a really goofy looking smile on her face.

"Finally. You two are together." she squealed causing Alexis to chuckle.

"Come on you guys. I'll order us some food." Alexis said as Gene let her go, motion for everyone to follow her. She lead them to a huge area kind of secluded from the rest of the place. It had an amazing view of the stage and was decorated in neon hot pink and black. On the table was a thick black binder and a Ipad.

"Umm… excuse me Miss Alexis" John said.

"Oh please call me Alex. Everyone call me Alex." Alexis said with a smiled.

"Oh ok..umm Alex why is there a Ipad here." the blonde asked.

"Oh that is just to order food. It's basically the menu. Do you guys want to order something?"

Everyone nodded and Alex past them the device as they sat down on the long curved couch there.

"Order anything you want." Alexis said as she sat on Gene's lap. "It's on me."

"No it on me." Gene said when he noticed the brunette on him was about to protest, he interrupted her. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my lady pay for everyone."

She smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek, earning a smile from the teen. After everyone placed their orders on the Ipod, that said they had a 15 minute wait, they started asking each other questions.

"So Alex, how did you now what Gene said. He was talking to me telepathically." Naru asked as she wrapped his arms around Mai's waist bring him closer to him, making her sequel.

"I have telepathy too. I sometime overhear stuff when I don't mean to. So I guess I just got lucky." she smiled.

"So what are you. Wait that didn't sound right did it." Bou-san asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"What this idiot is trying to ask , is what type of creature are you? Are you a vampire?" Ayako asked.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean by that?" Yasu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, my darling Yasu, now is not the time to explain." Alexis smiled but her voice dropped to one on a more serious note as she said the next part. "But I promise the time will come when you will find out everything as the time to act against evil is drawing near."

Everyone was silent at her sudden tone of seriousness, but was quickly interrupted by a more cheerful version of the girl.

"Ohhh please stop looking so gloomy. What I said wasn't that deep as I could make it."

"Ok, ok, Alex after this do you want to come to the castle with us. I sure mother would want to see you." Mai smiled. Alex suddenly got quite and looked like she was thinking deeply about something.

"Lexy are you alright." Gene asked giving the girl a worried looked. She seemed to snap out of what ever trance she was in. She smiled at him before nodding.

"I guess it is time for me to see her again." she said more to herself than anyone.

"Wait Alex have you ever been to the castle or met mother." Ren asked sweetly causing the girl to smile at him.

"I have Ren once but it was so long ago I don't even know if she remembers me." she said softly almost sadly. Gene wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly, causing her to smile. After a few more minutes their food finally came. While they ate they watched many singers go on stage to perform. So were good while some were down right awful. They all almost chocked on their food with this one man because the took the mic away form him when he hit the first note. He started such a scene taking about his rights.

They had fun but it was soon time to return to the castle.

"Mother we're back." Mai said as she called out the queen. "and I have some one here I want you to meet."

As she said that the queen came around the corner with at tray of tea. Her head was down while she checked over the tray making sure she had everything. When she looked up at the group she froze. Her eyes locked with one extra person that was accompanying the group. She know her. I had been so long. She has grown. The tray dropped out of her hands as time seem to go in slow motion. Her hand slowly came up to cover her mouth as tears filled her eyes, some escaping to run down her cheek.

"F-faith is that y-you." she asked her voice shackiy as well as her body. Alexis smiled. 'Thank god she remembers me' she thought. She then step out of the back of the group to stand in the front. Tears filled her eyes threatening to fall as she look upon the woman in front of her. A tear escaped her eye as she smiled brightly at the woman.

"_I've missed you. Mother"_

* * *

**O.O. Oh Mai has another sibling didn't see that coming…oh wait…yes I did. Lol well please review. How do you feel about Alexis a.k.a. Faith a.k.a Me. Lol. Why do they call her Faith? What are her powers? Why are Mai, Brandon, and Ren just now being inform of their older sister? All will be explained in the next chapter. ****J**

**Until next time. Pleaseeee Review.**


End file.
